My Baby
by LoveRobsten
Summary: This is a look at what Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart's life is like when they are married and have a baby. Bad summary! Disclaimer - Not affiliated with Rob or Kristen in any way. Strictly fictional!
1. My Baby

**A/N - Hey guys! Robsten story is back:) I hope you enjoy it. This is basically a look at day to day life of Rob and Kristen with their baby, and maybe a little bit or drama here or there! Enjoy! **

_**DISCLAIMER: This story is strictly fictional. I am in no way affiliated with Rob of Kristen in any way. - LoveRobsten**_

* * *

**KRISTEN POV - CHAPTER 1: My Baby**

I hummed as I woke up, feeling a little hand tapping my arm. I let my eyes fall open, smiling as I saw my baby looking at me. My five month old baby boy, Miles, was laying on his side while greedily sucking on his pacifier. His little hand held onto the sleeve of my fleece pajama top, his tiny fingers playing with the soft material.

I kissed his tiny index finger as he lifted his hand to my face, wanting my attention. I softly caressed his fingers, running my index finger around my palm in a soothing gesture. I smiled as he hummed in pleasure, his eyes closing for a minute before reopening to look at me.

"Good morning, Miles." I cooed, sitting up to look at him a little better. "Did you sleep good?" I asked, knowing I would get no response but a gurgle.

He smiled at me as I lifted him into my arms, cradling him to my chest. "You miss daddy?" I wondered, looking to Rob's side of the bed.

Rob was in London, filming a movie. It was hard with him being away, since it was the first time I was alone with Miles since he was born. It was weird taking care of Miles on my own, as I was so used to an extra set of hands to rely on. It was hard not to do anything on my own as I was a 24/7 parent. I got a glimpse of what a single parents life was like, and I didn't like it. At all.

It was Rob's first time away from Miles. And they definitely missed each other. We all missed being together. It was hard being away from each other. But we would soon see each other again, as Miles and I were flying to London this weekend. It was exciting, as this would be Milo's first flight.

I carefully got off the bed and went down the hall and into the nursery. I changed Miles and got him out of his pajamas and into a baby blue onesie. He cooed while on the changing table, constantly waving his hands about at different things.

I smiled at his adorable smiling face. I tapped his nose with my finger, making him giggle. "Is my baby happy?" I giggled with him, loving the sound of his laugh. It was too adorable. The most beautiful sound in the world.

I softly ran my hands through his short dirty blonde hair. Miles was blonde when he was first born, but as he was getting older, his hair color was starting to change. Miles was a mix between Rob and I. Some days I would look at him and think he looked like Rob, and, then other days I would think he looked like me.

He had a mix of Rob and I's hair color, followed by my nose, Rob's childhood chubby cheeks and my chin with Rob's blue eyes and adorable smile. He was the most beautiful little baby I had ever seen in my life. Everyday I thanked God for having him. I couldn't imagine my life without him. He was so precious.

At the start, Miles was an overwhelming adjustment. But soon Rob and I got the hang of things. We slipped into parenthood quite easily. I was surprised at what a natural Rob was. He was quick to learn what Miles needed and knew his temperament very well. Plus, he was the sexiest father I had ever seen. Just one look of him holding our baby made me want him. So bad.

Rob and Milo absolutely adored each other. Rob was an amazing father who cherished the relationship he was building with Milo. He wanted to be so involved; I found it cute. Some morning when I would come downstairs, after a sleep in that Rob graciously gave me, they would be in the living room playing with different toys or Rob would be on his guitar singing to him. It was so beautiful to watch.

I was brought out of my train of thought as Miles cooed, demanding my attention. I lifted him off of the changing table and brought him downstairs. I sat him on my hip as I walked around the house, letting the dogs out of the kitchen so they could go outside to do their morning business.

I got the dogs their food and water before setting Miles down and cleaning both of our hands before getting a bottle of breast milk from the refrigerator. Miles hummed, watching the bottle go into the warmer.

"Your tummy hungry?" I asked, patting his tummy. "Your tummy?" I clarified, touching it as he looked up at me with clueless eyes. He had no clue what I was talking about. He just wanted to be fed.

I lifted the now warm bottle into my hands and sat at the table. I held the warm milk to Milo's mouth and watched him suck. He reached up and curled his hands in my hair as his eyes met mine. He ate while looking at me, fisting my long hair, softly, in his hands.

I smiled when he was done, rubbing his back and patting his bum as I sat cradling him. I placed a kiss to his forehead. "I love you baby." I whispered, seeing Rob reflect back through his eyes. He looked so like his daddy, today.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE! **


	2. Stars

**KRISTEN POV - CHAPTER 2: Stars**

I sat cross legged in front of the floor to ceiling window in my room. Miles and I looked out at the city of Los Angeles, looking at all the different colored lights in the distance and many cars making their way around town.

Miles lifted himself up on his feet, leaning back against my chest for support. I placed my hands on his little arms, keeping him steady. I smiled as his little finger pointed up at the sky, his eyes widening as he watched the shiny bright blue stars.

"You like the stars?" I questioned in a baby voice, watching him stare at them.

Miles cooed, his hands flapping about in excitement as he looked up at the sky. "Yeah, they're stars. Can you say 'stars'?" I wondered, giggling as he babbled in baby language. "I guess we're not there yet." I commented on his lack of being able to pronounce words. "But that's okay. We'll wait for daddy to come home before we say our first words, won't we baby?" I kissed his chubby cheek, cuddling him in my arms.

"Ooh, be careful." I warned in a soft tone as he lost balance and fell down on his butt.

Miles sat in my crossed legs, leaning back against me. I softly massaged his feet, my hands caressing his tiny toes. I kissed the top of his head, his eyes in a trance as they stared up at the sky. He was in awe.

I held him quietly for a few minutes, just in peace with holding him. We were both content in each others arms.

I looked down at my phone when it dinged, alerting me that I had a text. I picked it up, holding it in front of me and smiling as Miles reached out to touch the screensaver. "Is that daddy?" I cooed, pointing to Rob in the picture of him holding Miles.

Miles nodded his head, knowing what the word 'daddy' meant. I opened the text, "It's from daddy." I showed him the writing. "He says 'Goodnight my darlings, I love you so much. Talk to you tomorrow. Lots of kisses.'"

"Aw, we should take a picture and send it to him." I told Miles, turning us around so that the stars were in the background. I snapped a picture of Miles and I. It was a really nice picture. I would have to get it framed. Miles looked so happy cuddled up in my embrace. I loved it. Plus, the stars in the background made the picture perfect. It was absolutely beautiful.

I typed back a quick reply, sending Rob the picture as well – _'Goodnight baby. Watching the stars with Milo and wishing you were here. We love you! X K'_

I put my phone down and sighed. "Will we go see daddy at the end of the week in London?" I asked my baby. "You miss him."

Miles picked up my phone and pressed his little fingers against the screen. I helped him by clicking the button and showing him the picture of Rob. "You miss that handsome man? Cause' I do." I smiled. "We'll see him soon, though. He's waiting for us in London, with grandma and grandpa and Auntie Victoria and Auntie Lizzy. You'll see them all." I assured, resting my chin on his little shoulder and kissing his cheek.

"I love you, baby." I whispered, wishing he could talk back.

With one more glance up at the stars, I got up and brought Miles downstairs. I let Bernie and Bear in from outside, placing Miles in his playpen as I got them fed and watered. I put their leashes by the door for the morning walk, wanting to be prepared as leaving the house wasn't so easy anymore with a baby.

I heard Miles start to whine from his playpen. I left what I was doing and walked back into the living room, wiping the tears on his cheeks. "I didn't go anywhere." I assured, rubbing his back. I had noticed that he was having more and more bouts of anxiety whenever I left the room, it was like I couldn't walk around the house without Miles having an eye on me. He wanted to see me and make sure I didn't go anywhere.

"Shh." I cooed, rubbing his back in an effort to soothe him. "Everything's okay." I kissed the top of his head, holding him close to my chest. I hoped that hearing my heartbeat would help.

I went into the kitchen, seeing the dogs eating. I placed Miles in his high chair and put the harness around him to help make him sit up right. I positioned the high chair so that he would be able to see me as I walked around the kitchen.

I gave him a rattle toy to keep him occupied while I got his food ready. Miles was only starting on solids. He was still mostly on the bottle, but I fed him a jar of baby food at dinner time, just to get him started on solids and make a routine out of it.

I heated up the baby food a little, mixing it with a little rubber spoon in the bowl to make sure it was evenly cooked. I got a bib and carefully put it around Milo's neck, tightening it just enough so that it wouldn't slip off.

"You hungry?" I giggled, as Miles reached out his hand wanting to put his fingers in the bowl.

I got a bit of the food on the spoon and lifted it to his mouth, smiling as he ate it. "Yummy." I encouraged, watching his face as he ate it. He looked unsure, but still went with the flow of things.

I gave Miles most of the jar, seeing that he was full when he started to refuse the food by closing his mouth and not opening it when the spoon was at his lips. I didn't want to force the food on him, as he had eaten most of the jar, so I gave him half a bottle of breast milk that was in the refrigerator to help wash out the food that still may be in his mouth.

After being fed, I brought Miles into the living room and lay him down on some blankets. I got out the diaper bag and cleaned up his dirty bum. "I can't wait for daddy to do all of this." I grumbled, putting him back in his onesie, throwing away the dirty diaper.

I got out the boppy pillow and placed Miles on it, giving him a few toys to play with as he lay there. I got the TV remote and flipped through the channels, looking for something to watch. I bypassed all the late night scary shows and programs like 'Cops'. I didn't need to frighten myself without Rob here.

I settled on MTV, watching _Ridiculousness_. The show was in the background, as I mainly looked through my phone. I read through all the texts I had received, smiling at the last one from Rob._ I love you. _I missed him. A lot.

I couldn't wait to go to England. It would be Milo's first time on a flight. I was a little apprehensive of that, but I was sure we would be just fine. He was a wonderful baby. I didn't need to worry, but the mother in me did.

I was lucky that I wouldn't need to go through LAX. I couldn't deal with the paparazzi. They already scared the shit out of me when they bombarded me in the airport, but adding Miles into that would make me fearful. And I knew for a fact that it would be far from a pleasant experience.

I was glad that I would be getting a car to LAX and going in the VIP way. No checking in or waiting in line at security. It would all be done behind the scenes. No one would even know I was in the airport or getting on a flight until I was sitting on the plane.

I looked up as Miles giggled. I smiled, seeing Bear sniff at his feet. He must find it ticklish. I laughed along with him, his laughter being the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Morning Routine & Separation

**A/N - Hey guys, thank you all so much for your reviews and support; it's what keeps me writing. I'm posting this chapter a little early. Hope you are enjoying the story so far! - LoveRobsten**

**KRISTEN POV – CHAPTER 3: Morning Routine & Separation **

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of Milo's cries coming through the baby monitor. I slowly sat up, frowning at the other side of the bed that was made up. I missed Rob. I didn't like him not being here to help out with Miles. Especially during the night.

I planted my feet on the ground, running my hand over my eyes to wipe the sleep away. I yawned, walking down the long hallway and into the nursery. I smiled softly at my baby standing in his crib, waiting for me.

"Hey baby." I cooed, stopping at the railing of the crib and picking him up.

Milo's cries quietened down as I rocked him in my arms, making my way down to the kitchen so I could make his bottle. I took the stairs one at a time, being careful in the dark. I flipped the light switches as I went through the house, being cautious.

I didn't feel as confident in the house when Rob wasn't here. I wasn't scared on my own, or, worried about people breaking in. It was just a little unsettling without him. I didn't have my big, strong protector.

I heated Milo's bottle, patting his back as he lay in my arms. "You okay?" I questioned as he looked up at me with his big, wide blue eyes. He was so like his daddy.

I softly placed a kiss to the tip of his nose, smiling as he tangled his hand loosely in my hair. He found comfort in feeling my soft locks. Miles had been doing it since he found the ability to use his hands.

I took the bottle from the warmer, testing it on my skin to see what temperature it was. I sighed when I found it was a little hot. My poor baby would have to wait a few minutes to be fed. But, he didn't seem to mind as he was content in my arms.

I walked back upstairs, hoping that would kill some time. I sat on the rocking chair in the nursery and put my feet up. I threw a blanket over my shoulder and rested back with Miles cradled in my arms.

I tested the milk's temperature once more, before holding the bottle to Milo's mouth. He hummed while greedily sucking on the nipple. I smiled, patting his bum softly and lazily looking down at him as he sat in my arms.

He was adorable. Bathed and dressed in his white onesie, he looked cuter than ever. I laid a tender kiss on his forehead, letting my finger be gripped by his two tiny ones as he slipped into a deep slumber.

I gently lifted the half drank bottle from his sleeping lips and placed it on the table beside me. I quietly rocked in the corner of the room, watching the most precious thing in my world, sleep. I watched the hypnotic motion of the rise and fall of his chest, just looking at him. He was the most beautiful thing on this earth. And _all_ _mine_.

I placed Miles in his crib with great care. I stood at the railing, pulling the blankets around him and making sure he was perfectly okay. I smiled as I watched him. His arms were above his head as he breathed in and out peacefully.

"I love you, baby." I whispered to him, leaning down to kiss his chubby cheek.

I softly brushed the back of my fingers against his chin, pulling myself away from him. It was the hardest thing to do at nighttimes. My motherly instincts wanted to watch over him the whole time. I wanted to protect him from everything and make sure that he was perfectly alright with every breath he took.

I sighed as I lay down in my bed, smiling at Bear as he rested on Rob's side of the bed. He lay down with his paws outstretched and his head resting on them. I reached out and scratched the top of his head, resting my hand on his paw that peeked out from under his chin.

"Love you." I called out to him as I closed my eyes, letting myself drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

I groaned as I woke up again, hearing whining coming from the baby monitor. I glanced over at the clock, seeing that it was seven in the morning. Even Bear wasn't up, yet. He was the one that used to wake me up in the mornings. But never this early.

I lifted myself up onto my feet and walked sleepily into the nursery. "Good morning." I smiled at my baby.

Miles reached his arms up over his head, wanting to be lifted up. I took him up into my arms, my nose crinkly at the smell coming from his diaper. "You did a poopy." I frowned.

I placed Miles on the changing table and undressed him. I cleaned up his bum, holding my breath as I did so. "I can't wait until your dad gets to do all of this." I exclaimed, looking down at Miles as he sucked on his thumb, lazily resting back on the matt.

I got him all cleaned up and put little white shorts and a blue t-shirt on him. "You're all ready." I smiled, putting a sock on each foot. "You want to take the doggies for a walk in the park?" I asked, softly kissing his nose.

Miles gurgled, his hands clapping together as he babbled in baby language, pointing up at me. I kissed his little index finger, before lifting him up with ease into my arms. "Mommy needs to get dressed." I mumbled, carrying him into my room.

I placed Miles in the crib that was in my room and kept the bathroom door open. I planned on taking a shower, but it was a bit of a pain that Miles needed to see me all the time. I got a towel down from the top shelf in the closet and stripped down.

I slipped into the shower, the steam hiding me from Miles. I frowned as I heard his cries. What to do?

I started to sing, hoping my voice would comfort him. I sang my favorite Jenny lewis song, smiling to myself as I sang the lyrics when I couldn't hear Milo's cries anymore. I wiped some of the steam away, looking at him as he stood silently in his crib, holding onto the railing and waiting for me to get him.

I'm not going anywhere baby.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Dog Walk

**KRISTEN POV – CHAPTER 4: Dog Walk**

I parked in the lot at the park. I covered myself with my hat and sunglasses, hoping no one would recognize me. I got the stroller out of the trunk and opened it up. I lifted Milo's carseat out of the car and clipped him onto the stroller, so that he faced me.

I got Bear and Bernie out of the backseat and held them tightly beside me as I locked up the car and started to walk through the park. I looked in the opposite direction as I saw people ahead of me, not wanting anyone to tweet my location, causing the paparazzi to show up.

I walked at a fast enough pace to give the dogs a good walk. I let them off their leads when we got to the dog park. Miles and I watched them run around with other dogs and have fun as they all wrestled over a tennis ball that had been left on the ground.

I threw it for them a few times, making them run as fast as they could to catch it. "Look, Miles. Bear caught it." I clapped, pointing to our dogs.

He clapped, letting out a gurgle. He pointed at aimless things while laying back in his seat, his other hand holding onto his foot. The dogs ran around for a little longer before I got too uncomfortable with people staring. I had noticed that suddenly the dog park became busier since I got here. There was only one way they knew I was here; the internet.

I called Bear and Bernie in, clipping on there leashes. I was hoping I could get to the car in time before any paparazzi came. I didn't need to be harassed, especially with Miles with me. I was way too protective over him, not to say something.

I power-walked back to the car, loading everyone into it and packing up as I saw floods of people arrive. I quickly ducked my head and climbed into the front seat. I looked back at Miles, making sure the dogs weren't overwhelming him with all the sniffing they did.

I pulled out of the lot, driving away from the sudden crowd of twelve people that were at the spot my car was once parked in. I breathed out a deep breath, my heart thundering in my chest. I wouldn't of been able to deal with that with Miles with me. The fact that he was in the car while fans wanted me to sign stuff and take pictures wasn't what I was up for today.

"Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba." I heard Milo's screams from the backseat. I looked behind me, briefly, seeing the dogs lying on the seats and Miles hands up in the air as he clasped and unclasped his fists. He was hungry for some milk.

I drove as quick as I could to get home, not wanting Miles to have a fit because he wasn't fed at the normal time he usually was. I got to the house and groaned as I saw the paparazzi parked outside.

"Hello, assholes." I mumbled to myself, not letting Miles hear me.

I opened the gate, reaching back to put the hood down on Milo's carrier. No way were they going to be allowed have pictures of _my_ baby. I heard the clicks of the cameras as they got their shots. I beeped my horn for them to move from the front of my car.

I revved forward, inching closer to running them over as they stayed in front of me, eventually letting me through to get into my house. I waited for the gate to close to leave a barrier in between me and them. I didn't want them to snap anymore photos of me.

I let the dogs out of the car first, taking them off of their leashes and having them potter around the front of the house. I opened the hood of the carrier and peeked in at Milo. "Hello baby." I kissed his forehead.

He gurgled, wanting out of his carrier. "Lets get you inside." I said, lifting him out of the car and brining the dogs and he into the house.

I gave water to the dogs, letting them drink in the kitchen before sending them outside. I got Miles out of his carrier and cuddled him to my chest. He lay his head in the groove of my shoulder, his hand on my neck.

I got him his bottle, knowing it was close to nap time. I was glad that Miles was going to sleep, as it meant that I could have some time to myself. I could do chores around the house without him sitting on my hip, wanting my attention the whole time.

I placed the warm milk to his lips and he took the bottle nipple into his mouth. I walked to the nursery with him sitting on my hip. I lay him down in his crib, keeping the bottle held to his mouth. I watched as his sucking slowed and his eyes rolled closed. His little body freezing as he fell into a deep sleep.

"Sweet dream, baby." I laid a kiss to the top of his head, putting the bottle on the top of the dresser and leaving the nursery.

I smiled as I walked downstairs. Finally, alone time. I walked into the kitchen, suddenly feeling hungry. When I was with Miles, I was so dedicated to making sure that he was alright, that I didn't think about myself. So at times like these, I found myself starving.

I pulled out some stuff from the fridge, starting to make a mexican wrap. I was so hungry. It was excruciating to watch it cook in the oven. Every minute felt like an hour. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, looking at both dogs as they lay on their beds, sleeping off there walk.

I smiled as the ovens timer went off. My food was done. I sat at the table and pigged out. I ate two wraps, a packet of potato chips and drank a bottle of water. I tried to eat quickly, wanting to be able to finish a meal before Miles woke up.

I cleaned up after myself and tidied up the house. I cleaned up Milo's playpen, making sure it was all ready for him. I smiled as I looked at his baby play book that had pictures of Rob and I and our families in it. He sure loved to play with it from what I had noticed.

I sighed as I heard small cries. I was just getting into this cleaning thing when he had to wake up. I groaned, stretching out and making my way upstairs. I went into the nursery, finding Miles kicking at the railing as he lay down crying.

"Baby," I soothed, picking him up. "Mommy's here." I rubbed his little chest as I held him to me.

I rocked him silently, grabbing his pacifier off of the dresser and placing it against his lips. Miles took it and it instantly soothed his cries. I kissed his forehead, swinging him in my arms. He hummed, his tiny fingers clutching my t-shirt. Well, Rob's t-shirt that I had stolen from his side of the closet.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Long Night

**KRISTEN POV – CHAPTER 5: Long Night **

I smiled as I lay in bed on my side. I propped myself up on my elbow and looked down at Miles who was laying beside me. He wiggled around in his place, his hands playing with the rings on my fingers, while his legs kicked about.

I leaned down and kissed the top of his forehead, watching as he touched my engagement ring. "Daddy gave me that." I informed him, his big blue eyes meeting mine as I talked. "And then we got married and made you." I tapped his nose with my index finger, making him smile. I giggled, looking at his happy face as he showed me his gums. "We were so happy when we found out you were in my tummy." I whispered. "I cried and daddy was smiling so wide that his cheeks hurt. And when you got here nine months later, it was the best day of our lives."

Miles cooed up at me, watching my lips as I talked. I hummed, softly rubbing his tummy. His hands took hold of the necklace Rob had given me years ago, which I had yet to take off. I always wore it. It was like an extra skin.

I softly took it from his hold, not wanting him to break it by pulling on it too hard. I slipped it back under the neck of my t-shirt, keeping it close to my heart. "I miss daddy." I whispered to him. "So much."

Rob had been gone for a week and a few days now. It sucked being away from each other that long, but there was nothing we could to about it. Acting was our careers. We couldn't debate where we went to shoot a movie.

I lifted my head from my hand, resting my elbow on my pillow and balling my hand in a soft fist. I rested my head against my fist and gazed lovingly at my baby as I watched him suck on his pacifier.

I caressed his tummy with the backs of my fingers, softly moving them around. I watched as Milo's eyes became heavy, his eyelids closing and opening. He was fighting sleep. "Sweet dreams, baby." I cooed, laying down beside him and turning off the lights. I smiled as he curled in toward me, snuggling.

I covered us both up with the comforter, making sure Miles was safely tucked in beside me. We had a long day tomorrow, we were flying to England. I had everything packet and ready to go, all I did was have to get on the flight.

I was excited to see my hubby. I missed him, and I knew he missed me too. The phone calls, texts and Skype were enough to fill the length of our separation, but I was becoming impatient now. I needed to see him. It wasn't want anymore.

I looked at Bear as he hopped onto the foot of the bed, resting his head on my covered legs. He perked up his ears as he stared at me, letting out a sigh. He knew Milo and I were leaving as he had seen the luggage in the hallway, and he didn't like it. He didn't want us to leave. I reached down and ran my fingers through his soft hair, giving him a little TLC.

I lay back down beside Milo, holding him securely to me. I closed my eyes, letting myself fall into a dreamless asleep. It wasn't long before I was woken up again by Miles. I was too lazy to go downstairs and get a bottle, so I lifted my top and got him to latch onto my nipple, silencing his loud cries.

I had started to bottle feed Miles at three weeks old, as I found it difficult to breast feed him all the time, especially out in public. I still pumped my breast milk into bottles, and on occasions, like this one, I got Milo to suckle from the breast.

I lazily placed my head on the pillow, running my left hand through his hair as my right held him to my breast, helping him feed. I lay like this for twenty minutes, fighting sleep in the process. I smiled as he unlatched, letting my nipple go. I pulled down my top and patted Milo's back, frowning as he cried.

I tried burping him, but it wasn't the gas that was the problem. I placed his pacifier in his mouth, that only soothing him for a minute. I frowned, knowing the third option. I had to change him. I didn't want to get up, but I had to.

I slowly sat up, my eye lids heavy. I was exhausted. At this rate, I didn't know how I was going to get up in time to catch my flight.

I brought Miles into the bathroom and laid him on the padded blankets. I got a diaper and wipes from the diaper bag and sleepily changed him. I did the best I could, trying to do the job as quick as possible.

I cleaned my hands, and cradled Miles to my chest, frowning as he cried. "Miles, please go to sleep." I begged. But he continued to cry.

I sighed, standing up and walking into the bedroom. I stood by the window, rocking him. Miles quietened down, but any time I moved away from the window, he would scream in disapproval. I closed my eyes, swaying sleepily.

"You need to sleep, little man." I grumbled, my eyes fighting to stay open.

Miles just looked up at me, seeming wide awake. I frowned, knowing I would be up for a while longer. I sat on the side of the bed, bouncing a crying Miles. He pushed himself forward into my chest, his gums trying to chew on my t-shirt covered boob.

"Still hungry?" I wondered, lifting my top and helping him latch on.

Miles suckled for fifteen minutes, falling asleep while still latched onto my nipple. I softly moved his mouth off of me and quickly placed his pacifier in his mouth. I didn't want him to wake up again. I looked at the clock, frowning as it read five o'clock. I had three hours of sleep left.

I placed Miles in the crib over in the corner of the room, not wanting to keep him in the bed as it might contribute to him waking up again. I set the alarm clock and closed my eyes, falling asleep as soon as my head the pillow.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Flight

**A/N - Hey guys, here is chapter 6 a little early. Thank you so much for your reviews and support. You guys are the driving force that keeps me writing! Thank you. Enjoy! - LoverRobsten**

**KRISTEN POV – CHAPTER 6: Flight **

"Thank you." I smiled at the lady that took my luggage.

Miles and I were at the airport, ready to get onto our flight to London. I held Miles in a baby carrier, with him facing my chest. I followed JB through the airport and placed a blanket over Miles to hide him from onlookers.

Luckily, I had come in no contact with paparazzi. It was nice not having a chaotic experience like I usually did. JB brought us to the VIP lounge. I sighed and sat down on one of the sofa's, getting comfortable.

I took off my glasses, rubbing my tired eyes. I didn't sleep well last night as Miles kept me up for most of the night. He woke up twice, and after the second time he got fussy, not wanting to go back to bed, I gave up on sleep and started to prepare the house for my departure.

Miles was tired, too. We both didn't have a goodnights sleep. He seemed to be getting his rest at the moment. Miles was looking very sleepy, but he couldn't sleep as he was being moved around so much. I was hoping that on the plane he would sleep for a while.

I took him out of the sling carrier and held him in my arms. I placed him sitting back on the sofa, as I packed away his things that I didn't need in my gigantic diaper bag. I took out a pacifier, smiling as he opened his mouth eagerly for it.

I stroked his chubby cheek. Although he kept me from sleep at times, his cuteness made up for it. He was absolutely adorable. I couldn't get over that he was mine.

"You okay?" I wondered, looking at him as he sat back, watching everything. He was so curious. But he looked a little nervous at the same time. He didn't know where he was. I wasn't sure if babies at this age could know the different surrounding they were in or recognize their home. But by Milo's face, he looked uncomfortable. I didn't know why that was.

"We're going to go flying on that." I pointed out the window to the plane that was near us. Miles pointed too, not knowing what he was looking at but glanced back at me for reassurance.

I kissed the top of his head, holding him close to me. I changed his diaper before getting on the plane, not wanting to be constantly up and down to the bathroom with him. "You ready?" JB wondered. "Plane is ready for you."

I nodded, getting up. "Thanks." I smiled to JB as he took the diaper bag for me and held Milo's blanket.

I picked up Miles and followed my bodyguard to the jetway. He brought be onto the plane, getting me settled in the nice wide first class seat and making sure I was alright before leaving.

I sat back in my seat, buckling myself in. I swaddled Miles in a blanket and cradled him to my chest. He sucked on his pacifier as we taxied our way to the runway. I kept my eyes looking at his, his tiny fingers playing with my finger.

I smiled at him as we started to take off. "You're okay." I soothed, kissing the top of his forehead as I felt the plane lift off the ground.

Miles gurgled, moving in my arms before closing his eyes and sucking on his paci. He rested his hand on top of my boob, right over my heart, as he curled into me. I patted his bum softly, watching him fall assleep. I smiled when he fell into unconsciousness, it meant I could get some shut eye.

I pulled my hood up and put my sunglasses on. I rested back in my seat and held Milo securely in my arms before letting myself drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

The flight to London was better than I expected it to be. I got to sleep for eight hours out of the twelve that we were flying for. Miles only woke up to be fed and changed, but other than that he was extremely good. He must have been tired from the night before, as he never usually slept for that long throughout the day.

I smiled as I stood up to get off the plane. I wrapped Miles up so that he was really warm. It was cold out, I could feel it as soon as the doors were opened. I watched the people pass me as I kept a sleeping Miles in my arms. It was the middle of the night for him, so I understood why he was still asleep.

I moved out of my seat when I saw Dean. "Hey Kristen." He smiled sweetly, taking my bags for me.

"Good morning." I mumbled, looking out the window at the dark cloudy sky.

"The flight okay?" He wondered as we walked off of the plane.

"Yeah. It was good." I nodded, yawning as I propped Miles up in my arms, so that I could hold him more properly.

Dean and I walked through the airport, bypassing a lot of people. I covered Miles when finding out that we had to go outside to get into our car. I frowned, I guess I couldn't _completely_ get away from the cameras.

I held Milo protectively, shielding us behind Dean as the paparazzi snapped photos. At least its UK paparazzi than LA paparazzi. Here it was a little more calm. They didn't yell or scream at me, they just crowded around.

I got into the car quickly, looking down at Milo. His eyes fluttered open before closing, as he fell back into his deep slumber. I kissed his forehead, holding his little hand in mine, calming myself as I had an overwhelming feeling to protect him from everybody.

The driver pulled away from the curb and made his way towards London. Rob was living in Notting Hill at the moment. He was renting an apartment, so that we weren't living out of a hotel.

I smiled as we got closer and closer to the place we would be calling home for the next two weeks. I couldn't wait until I saw my hubby. And it was raining and windy, it was the perfect snuggle weather.

"Has it been like this all week?" I asked Dean, gesturing to the rain on the other side of the window.

"Pretty much. It's been pretty cold and icy too, so I suggest wrapping up warm." He advised, getting out as we pulled up at the Notting Hill pad.

My heart thundered with excitement. My hubby was on the other side of that door. I hopped out of the car, my bags already in the hallway of the place. I walked up the steps and over the threshold, seeing my handsome, handsome man.

Rob smiled widely. "Hey." He leaned down and kissed my lips, holding me close in a hug.

"I missed you." I kissed his back, reveling in the feel of his soft lips on mine. God, I missed every inch of him.

Rob chuckled, looking down at Miles in my arms. "Hi, my baby." He smiled sweetly, pulling back the blanket to peek in at Miles. His smile said it all. He missed his baby. A lot.

I handed Miles to Rob, watching as he held him so gently in his large hands. Miles fit perfectly in them. "You tired?" Rob wondered, tearing his eyes away from Miles and looking at me.

"Yeah." I let a yawn slip. "But, I'm too excited to go to bed." I admitted.

Rob chuckled, bringing me into his side for a hug. "Let me show you around." He tugged on my hand, leaving the bags in the hallway. He kissed my lips once more before walking with me.

"This is the bathroom," He rounded the corner from the entrance, pointing to the door on the right. "The bedroom is straight ahead." He pointed to the door at the end of the hallway, walking past it and into the living room.

"It's nice." I smiled, looking at the soft black leather couches and cream shaggy rugs. I grinned when seeing Rob's coffee cup on the table, it looked as if he had been waiting for me to come. He must have been as excited as I was.

"Yeah. It is." He agreed, leading me into the kitchen that had a dining room attached to the end of it. "It's smaller than the other apartment we rented previously down the street, but, since I'm here alone a lot of the time, I didn't think we'd need that much room, you know?" He shrugged, watching me as I ran my fingers over the white smooth marble counter top.

"No, I like it. It's perfect for the three of us." I smiled, watching as Rob cradled Miles to his chest, often kissing the top of his head or kissing his tiny fingers. It was adorable.

"We don't have a nursery, so I got a crib and put it beside our bed." Rob informed me.

"That's perfect, actually. Because, there is no way I'm sticking this little guy in a different room than us."

"I know how you feel." Rob mumbled, taking my hand and brining me into the bedroom.

"It's nice." I smiled, sitting on the king sized bed, letting myself fall back. I looked around the room, seeing a plasma screen TV on the wall in front of me, white curtains over the floor to ceiling windows and Milo's cherrywood crib sitting next to Rob's side of the bed.

"How was the flight?" Rob wondered, unwrapping the blanket from around Miles and placing him gently into his crib, draping the blanket over his body and leaning in to lay a kiss to the top of his head. "Love you." I heard him say to his baby. I smiled widely.

"It was good. Milo was a trooper." I hummed, kicking off my shoes and resting back against the pillows. I took my hoodie off and unbuttoned my jeans, stripping down into my underwear. "I'm so happy to see a bed." I crawled under the covers.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, but I want you to get in here with me." I told Rob, patting the space beside me. I needed for him to hold me in his arms; I craved it.

He smiled, already in his pajama pants and no t-shirt, climbed into bed beside me. He took me into his arms, hugging me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled up to him.

I was home.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. My Hubby

**KRISTEN POV – CHAPTER 7: My Hubby**

I hummed as I woke up, hearing giggles from the other room. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking at the evening sky outside the window. I glanced at the clock, showing me that it was five o'clock. I had slept for the whole day.

I sighed, taking off my dirty t-shirt, shorts and bra. I walked into the closet and smiled when I found one of Rob's t-shirts resting on top of the dresser drawer. I took it and pulled it over my head. It hit just over my bum, showing a tad of my panties.

I walked into the living room, smiling at the scene before me. Miles was resting back on a newborn-lounger in the middle of the living room floor, with Rob laying on his stomach beside him. Miles was smiling up at his daddy. He giggled whenever Rob tickled his stomach or played with his feet. It was really sweet.

I leaned against the doorframe and watched them. Miles blew raspberries to Rob, giggling as Rob blew one back. I smiled widely, watching as Miles reached a hand up towards Rob's face, resting it on his cheek and babbling to him in baby language.

"Did you miss me?" Rob asked, kissing his little fingers that Miles held out for him to see. "I missed you, so much." Rob continued. I loved hearing him talk to Miles. "I couldn't wait for you and mommy to get here this morning," he leaned in towards Miles, letting Miles grab a fist full of his hair. "I love you."

I straightened up to walk into the room, only for my elbow to knock itself against the door giving away my cover. I yelped, feeling a sharp pain run through my elbow and down my forearm. "Fff...fruitcake." I saved, not wanting to cuss in front of my baby.

"You okay?" Rob sat up in a panic, taking Miles into his arms as he came over to examine me.

"I'm fine." I assured, looking at Rob as he took my arm into his hand and lifted it up. He frowned when seeing a red mark forming on the underside of my elbow.

"Looks nasty." He kissed my injury.

"I can't really feel it." I shrugged it off.

"How long were you standing there?" Rob wondered, his cheeks a little pink.

I leaned up and kissed his lips. "Long enough." I smiled, taking Miles from Rob's arms. I kissed the top of his head. "How's my baby?" I wondered, rubbing my nose against his. "Did you eat?" I asked Rob, setting Miles on my hip.

"Hey, give him back." Rob complained, following me into the kitchen and taking Miles back into his arms, cuddling him to his chest.

I giggled. "You're going to hog him this whole trip, aren't you?" I teased.

"Yeah." Rob chuckled, resting his hand on the back of Milo's head as our baby rested lazily on his chest.

Miles looked so happy to see Rob. He was so content in Rob's arms and looked so at ease. He didn't seem to be jumpy or crabby anymore, or, off his normal mood. He was chill now.

"Dinner! What do you want, baby?" I asked Rob, looking through the fridge and cabinets. He seemed to have stocked up at Marks & Spencer's.

"How about that tomato soup and italian bread, for a starter. And then spaghetti and meatballs." Rob suggested.

"Sounds good." I mumbled, getting all of the stuff out from the fridge and cabinets. "What did you do while I was asleep?" I wondered, putting the soup into two bowls.

Rob smiled at Miles, lifting him up towards his face so that he rested his forehead against Milo's. "We played, watched TV, ate and had a nap."

Miles gurgled, spitting out his pacifier as he reached toward me. His fists clasping and unclasping as he whined, starting to cry. I moved around the counter, reaching into the refrigerator and taking out a cold teething ring that I had stocked in there this morning. His cheeks were pink and he seemed to be wanting to bite down on something, as he was gnawing on his fist.

"Baby, stay with daddy." I patted Milo's back, handing him the cold ring to suck on. He took it from me and chewed on it. I smiled when he hummed, his whining being dismissed.

"Has he started to teethe?" Rob wondered, sitting on the other side of the counter as I got back to work on dinner.

"I think so. I don't really know." I admitted. "I read the baby book and Miles has started to have some symptoms of teething, like red cheeks and drooling, but other than that, I don't think it's kicked in fully, yet."

I put the soup bowls in the microwave, getting out the pasta dish and putting it into the oven. It would have to cook for twenty minutes, so it gave us time to eat our starter. I cut up the bread and put it on a plate, sliding it over to Rob.

"I'm going to get him asleep." I mumbled, taking Miles from his hold and getting a clean pacifier from the counter top.

"I can do it." Rob volunteered.

"No, it's okay. I got it." I assured, placing Milo's pacifier in his mouth and letting him hold onto the teething ring. "When did he last sleep?" I wondered.

"A while ago. He woke up at two and has been awake ever since." He informed me. I nodded, walking off to our bedroom. I wanted a quiet dinner with Rob. I wanted us to be able to talk without Milo wanting our attention all the time.

I cradled Miles in my arms, rocking back and forth. It always made him sleepy. I turned out the lights, knowing the darkness would help. I sat on the bed and bent my knees, leaning back against the headboard.

I kissed Milo's forehead as his eyes closed, his fingers wrapping themselves in my t-shirt. I softly sang, hoping that would make him fall asleep a little faster. And it did. Within ten minutes he was out cold.

I gently got up, not wanting any sudden movement to wake him. I carefully placed him in his crib, taking the teething ring from his little hand and wrapping the blankets around him. I walked out of the dark room, leaving the door open so that I would hear him if he cried.

I smiled at Rob when I came back into the kitchen. He was sitting on the counter top, our soup cooling on the dining room table. He looked so sexy as he sat with his phone in his hands, his face completely focused.

I hadn't seen him since we snuggled in bed this morning. I had missed him. I placed my hand on his knee, alerting him. He smiled, putting down his phone and placing his hands on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing between his open legs and hugging him tightly. I pulled back, kissing his lips a few times.

"I love you." I hummed.

"I love you, too." He kissed my lips once more. "Lets eat before it gets cold." He said, kissing my neck before letting me loose from his tight hold.

I walked over to the table, sitting down beside Rob and putting my feet up on his lap. I rested back in my seat and lifted my spoon up and dipped it into my soup. "What did you guys do in LA without me?" Rob wondered, one of his hands on my calf as the other held his spoon.

"Nothing much. We went out to lunch with Scout, went to my moms house and met up with dakota. That was about it. The only other things I did were a few meetings and taking care of things around the house." I shrugged. "Nothing special."

"I didn't miss any milestones, did I?" He looked worried.

I smiled, reaching over to rub his hand. "No, babe. You didn't miss out on anything." I assured.

He let out a relieved breath. "Thank God."

I giggled. He was such a sweetheart. I loved that he was so hands on with Miles and didn't want to miss one part of his life. He wanted to be there for everything. It was admirable.

"I see that you had a few boys nights out. How did they go?" I wondered, taking some bread from the plate on the table.

Rob shrugged. "It was okay."

"What happened?" I wondered, knowing that tone. His tone was flat and uninterested, that meant something was up.

"No. Nothing happened." He assured. "It was just very tame. All of us have kids now and while I didn't have to wake up early the next morning, they did. So the night was cut short. None of us stayed out late." He informed me.

"That sucks." I giggled, although I was happy he wasn't out partying the whole night. It wasn't that I didn't trust Rob when he went out, I totally did. I just didn't like him going out to nightclubs and being able to party while I was stuck at home with the baby. Just because I was a mom now, it didn't mean that I didn't miss going to party's and nightclubs to have a good time. I was a little jealous that he got to go out.

I served the pasta and meatballs, while Rob brought the other plates to the sink. I would wash them later. I sat down, hungry for my meal. This was my first proper dinner in a day. I had missed dinner the night before, breakfast and lunch.

"Was your flight okay?" Rob wondered. "You seemed exhausted when you came in."

"My flight was fine. I got to sleep. I was exhausted because Miles kept me up the night before. I'll have to admit that it was hard not having you around to help me out. I was burnt out some of the days."

Rob frowned. "That makes me feel bad."

"No, babe. Don't feel guilty. I understand. I'm just being truthful." I assured. "I'm not trying to bring you down."

"How many times was he waking up during the night?" He wondered.

"Three or four times." I mumbled, eating the rest of my pasta. "But it was fine. My mom gave me a break one of the days."

Rob nodded. "I'll get him tonight."

"No, you won't." I shook my head. "With the jet lag, I'll be up. Plus, you've got filming tomorrow."

"I want to." Rob told me, putting down his knife and fork. He moved his chair out from under the table so he could slouch down in it. I smiled as he started messaging my feet.

"We'll do it together." I compromised. "Not that you have to."

"I've missed doing it." He stated truthfully.

I smiled at him, placing my knife and fork on my plate. I was finished with dinner. "I've missed you being by my side. Neither of us has ever been away since he was born and it was weird not having you around. I didn't know what to do with myself."

Rob chuckled. "You were fine without me. I know it." He patted his legs for me to sit on.

I hummed, getting up and sitting on Rob's lap. He smiled, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tightly to his body. This is were I belonged.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Connecting

**KRISTEN POV – CHAPTER 8: Connecting**

I smiled as Rob crawled into bed after putting Miles down in his crib. I pulled the covers up to let Rob under them as it was freezing cold. The perfect time for cuddling. I wrapped the comforter around him, humming as he laid down on top of me.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, his arms on either side of my head, resting on my pillow. I smiled as Rob leaned down to kiss me. I pecked his lips, my hand gliding across his shoulder to cup his cheek. I let the back of my index finger run up and down his jawline.

"I love you." I whispered, kissing his lips again.

"I love you, too, baby." Rob whispered back, the back of his hand caressing my cheek. "Two weeks was way too long to be away from you. Especially like this." He refereed to being intimate.

"I know. I missed you so much." I responded, my legs tangling with his. "Did the baby go down alright?" I wondered. Miles had woken up after Rob and I had cleaned up the kitchen from the mess I had made while making dinner.

He couldn't have woken up at a worse time, as Rob and I were wrapped up in a deep kiss, with me pressed up against the counter. We were ready to move towards the bedroom when Milo's little cries interrupted us.

Rob smiled, looking over his shoulder towards the crib. "He's fine. I sang him to sleep as he sucked on his bottle. He seemed content."

"That's good. He missed you as much as I did. I'm sure he's glad to have his daddy back." I smiled, giggling when Rob kissed my cheeks and forehead.

"I'm happy he's back with me, too." Rob hummed, pressing his forehead against mine as we looked into each others eyes.

I giggled as he leaned down, pressing open mouthed wet kisses to my chest. I moaned as they got more passionate, his tongue swirling around on my delicate skin. I moaned, my hands sliding into his hair and fisting his soft locks.

"Mm." I moaned. "Please say you have condoms." I begged.

Rob's head lifted. "You're not on the pill?" He questioned.

I stroked his cheek, shaking my head. "No. I haven't gotten it, yet." I spoke tenderly.

"Why?"

"I dunno." I shrugged. "I just haven't gotten around to it. I've been too busy."

Rob slightly frowned, getting on his hands and knees on top of me. I rubbed his arm, watching him reach over into his drawer, filing through a lot of crap. "Thank Jesus." He picked one out, holding it up for my examination.

I giggled, pulling him down on top of me. "Check the date. I don't wanna get pregnant again...yet."

He smirked, looking at the foil package. "It's good until another four months." He assured, kissing my lips.

I moaned, holding onto him tightly. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my hands running through his hair. Rob ran his hands under my t-shirt, lifting it up over my head as it gathered in his hands. He leaned down, about to suck on my breasts.

"Unless you're wanting to drink some milk, I suggest you don't do that." I tipped his chin up to look at me.

He chuckled. "Thanks for the warning."

"No problem." I kissed his forehead, running my hand through his hair and resting it on the nape of his neck.

Rob leaned down, kissing me just over my belly button as he continued south. I closed my eyes, anticipating his moves. I wanted him so bad.

He tucked his fingers into my panties, pulling them down over my legs and letting me kick them off the rest of the way. He took my hands into his, interlacing our fingers and using his bent elbows to keep my thighs opened.

I watched him as he leaned in to kiss my body. I moaned out, fighting to keep my eyes open. He was so good at this. I gasped as he sucked harder, his index finger poking into me. I raised my arms above my head, my head thrown back on the pillow as I basked in the pleasure he made me feel.

I smiled to myself as I felt him kiss his way up my body, softly licking my skin. I looked down at what he was doing, letting my hands creep down his back and pull on his boxers. I pulled them down until they were at his knees, my hands taking hold of his hard body. He was delicious.

I smirked as he hummed. I loved that I could make him feel as good as he made me feel. I picked up the condom that was beside us, continuing to stroke him as I tore it open with my teeth, spitting away the foil as I took the condom out. I looked up at Rob's shining eyes, kissing his lips before rolling the condom onto his hard body.

I lay back, smiling up at him and running my hands up and down his arms that rested on either side of my head. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too." He leaned in and captured my lips in a needy kiss. I moaned, feeling him at my entrance.

I gasped as he entered me. It had been way too long since we had been like this. "Oh," I moaned as he pounded into me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, gasping as he rolled over so that I was on top. I pressed my chest down to his, burying my head in his neck and moaning out as he pounded into me. I sucked and kissed at his neck and cheek, softly nipping at his sensitive flesh.

"More." I pleaded, finding it hard to catch my breath as he delivered what I wanted. "Fuck, baby." I fisted his hair, every thrust urging me over the edge.

I met Rob's hips with mine, becoming unglued as he thrust harder into me. "Mm." I moaned in bliss. "So, good." I kissed his salty forehead. Rob lifted his head from my shoulder, kissing my lips sweetly.

I gasped for breath, watching as he rolled off of me and disposed of the condom. I ran a hand over my sweaty forehead, smiling to myself. I had definitely missed doing that these last two weeks.

I opened up my arms when Rob came back, wanting to hold him. He snuggled into my embrace, holding me tightly to him. "Goodnight, dear." He whispered, kissing my shoulder softly.

"Goodnight, baby." I kissed the top of his forehead as he rested his head on my chest.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!**


	9. Wake Up

**A/N - Sorry for such a short 1! I'll be posting another chapter today depending on the amount of reviews I get. - LoveRobsten**

**KRISTEN POV – CHAPTER 9: Wake Up**

"Babe," I heard Rob call. "you need to wake up." He softly shook me awake.

I opened my eyes, blinking a few times in the dark. I looked around the room, seeing the curtains were still closed and the apartment was still in darkness; except for small gaps of light streaming in through the cracks of the curtains.

"What time is it?" I rasped out, seeing that he was fully dressed with Miles swaddled in his arms.

"It's just after eight in the morning. I'm heading to work." He informed me, whispering the lowest he could as he looked down at Miles who was wide awake, sucking greedily on his pacifier.

"Did he wake up?" I wondered, slowly sitting up. My head hurt with the movement.

"Yeah. He woke up a half hour ago." Rob said, handing him to me as I held out my arms for him. "I gotta go, Kris." He mumbled, looking at his watch.

"Go. I got this." I assured, softly kissing his lips and smiling as he stood up. He kissed Miles and I on our foreheads, before grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

I frowned as I heard the front door swing close. I sighed, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed and planting them on the ground. I stood a little wobbly, my head spinning. I held Miles tightly, waiting for myself to steady before I took a step towards the door.

I got to the kitchen, looking out at the morning sky. I placed Miles in his cradle swing in the living room, buckling him in so he wouldn't fall out. I frowned as he started to cry. "I know, baby." I cooed in sympathy. "Just give momma a minute." I pleaded, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

I wasn't sure if Rob fed or changed Miles before he left, which left me frustrated at the lack of information I had. I didn't know what Miles was crying for. I ran a hand over my tired eyes, hearing Milo's cries become louder. I had to do something!

I grabbed a bottle from the fridge and placed it in the warmer. I then got a teething ring from the fridge and got the diaper bag from my room. I went back into the living room, relieving my baby from the cradle swing.

I checked Milo's diaper, seeing that it was freshly changed. I gave him the teething ring to play with as he lay on the floor in front of me, not wanting him to be gnawing on his fists the whole time. Miles took it graciously and chewed it in his mouth.

I sighed as the bottle warmer indicated that it was finished heating the bottle. I groaned at having to get up again. I stood, bringing Miles with me into the kitchen. I tried giving him the bottle, only for him to slap it away. I gave up, knowing he had probably been fed by Rob.

I went back to the bedroom, closing my eyes as Milo wiggled in my arms. I was exhausted. I needed sleep. And with whatever way my body was reacting to arriving in London; it wasn't good. I felt a little sick. My stomach was churning. And the head pounding didn't help either.

I felt myself become overwhelmed as he began to cry; literally screaming his head off. I rocked him in my arms, even getting up to walk around with him, but nothing worked. He wasn't quieting down, and neither was my headache.

I tried everything from feeding to changing to singing, but he wasn't having it. He wouldn't stop. I felt my eyes become glassy. I was so frustrated. All I wanted was for him to stop. I had tried everything I knew of. It made me feel like a bad mother not knowing what he wanted.

I sat down on the sofa with him, picking up a block and hoping it would distract him. He looked at it, still crying, but he seemed interested. I positioned him on my knee, bouncing him as I held up the bright red block, hoping he would become fascinated with it and not cry anymore.

I felt myself become relieved when his screams became soft gurgles, allowing my head to have a little bit of a break. The pounding was still there, but I was sure with time it would pass. It was just a really bad migraine.

After forcing myself to stay seated on the sofa for another hour, pretending to be fascinated with what Miles was playing with, I got up and put him down for a nap. He went down easy once he had his pacifier in his mouth and the teething ring in his hand.

I took my place on the bed, needing to lie down to help get rid of the headache I had. The room was spinning and my stomach churned again in a sickly manner. I felt awful.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!**


	10. Sick

**A/N - Thank you all for reviewing. Enjoy! - LoveRobsten**

**KRISTEN POV – CHAPTER 10: Sick **

I breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm my body that had become tense. After a whole day with Miles being crabby, not taking well to the change in his routine, I finally got a moments peace when he fell asleep a few minutes ago.

After our little nap this morning, he hadn't given me an easy day. He was crying, whining and moaning the whole time. If he didn't want to sleep, he wanted to be held the whole time. If he wasn't hungry, he wanter to be entertained. And when I couldn't hold him, he would scream in disapproval. It was tiring.

And on top of that, my headache hadn't gone away and neither did the churning in my stomach. I was sweating now. The heating wasn't even on in the apartment and I was only in Rob's t-shirt, a bra and panties. I should be shivering, as it was pretty cold.

I heard the front door open, it being exactly six o'clock on the dot. I gasped, feeling my stomach lurch. "Sweetheart, I'm home." Rob called out softly, his voice hushed.

I got up, my hand on my mouth as I ran passed him into the bathroom. I got to the toilet just in time before I threw up. At first, I just thought the headaches and sickly feeling in my stomach was from exhaustion and the fact that I had only gotten to London and was completely off of my normal routine. But something wasn't right. I knew my body, and this didn't fit.

I threw up once more, Rob holding my hair. I heaved in a breath. "You don't need to see this." I weakly shoved him away.

"I do need to." He helped me, unsteadily, up onto my feet.

Rob helped me stand at the sink, watching over me as I rinsed my mouth out with water. I felt horrible and pale, and was so hot. I leaned back into his chest, clutching his hand that was around my waist, as I caught my breath.

"Lets get you into bed." Rob mumbled.

"No." I disagreed. "I don't want to get you or Miles sick. I can't be in the same room."

"Okay. Then the guest bedroom." He found a solution, helping me hobble to the room that was all the way on the other side of the apartment, beside the kitchen.

Rob sat me on the foot of the bed, shrugging off his jacket before peeling back the covers. He flipped on the bedside lamp and came back over to get me. I leaned heavily into his side, too weak to carry my own weight, as he got me settled into the bed.

"Don't." I complained as he tried to put the covers around me. "I'm way too hot."

"Babe, you're sweating." He said, slightly panicked as he rested his hand on my clammy forehead.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." I frowned.

"Do you think it's the flu?" Rob wondered, scratching his neck.

"Yeah, maybe." I gulped, feeling my stomach lurch again.

Rob got me out of bed, fast. He opened up the guest bedroom, bathroom door. This time I only made it to the sink. I coughed, spitting out everything that was left in my mouth after I threw up. I felt really weak and shaky now, so I held onto Rob's hand, needing it to help me steady myself.

"Here. Sit on the toilet lid." Rob instructed, getting me sat down.

He reached into the cabinet under the sink and got out a small wash cloth. He ran it under the cold tap, squeezing it out before running it over my forehead, cheeks and chest. He cleaned me up, making sure I was steady enough before helping me back into bed.

"We need to get you a doctor." He told me, watching me from where he stood at the sink in the bathroom, getting me another cold cloth to run over my face. "Where will I get ahold of one at this time?" He looked at his watch, holding the cloth to my forehead.

"I'm fine." I assured.

"No. No, you're not." He shook his head. "We need to get you looked at."

"But I don't want to go out and have to go to a clinic or something. I'm too weak." I complained, my head resting back on the pillows. I frowned as my head hurt real bad. I wasn't feeling good at all.

"I'll ring around and see if someone can come here." Rob suggested. "I doubt we'll get someone tonight. But tomorrow, definitely."

I just nodded, feeling myself become dizzy. I wasn't liking the way I felt at all.

"Baby." Rob called.

I looked up at him, lazily.

"I'm going to call around and see what I can do. Are you okay, here?" He wondered.

I nodded, closing my eyes and resting back against the pillows. I let one of my legs dangle off of the side of the bed, letting it settle against the cold wood of the bed frame. The cold felt good. I coughed a little, feeling my throat become scratchy.

I frowned. I was sick.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Staying Away

**KRISTEN POV – CHAPTER 11: Staying Away **

I watched Rob walk back into the room. He put his phone in his pocket and sat down on the bed beside me. He softly grabbed my hand, frowning as I sniffled, coughed and tried to keep my stomach from lurching again.

"How are you feeling, darling?" He whispered, keeping his voice low.

"Awful." I frowned, my eyes half closed and half open.

"I talked to a doctor at the hospital." Rob informed me. "He's sending someone over first thing in the morning, since there is no one that's on duty tonight. I told him what's going on with you. He told me to keep you hydrated and that you need to get some sleep."

I nodded, frowning as my head spun at the movement. It was clear that Rob saw that on my face, he squeezed my hand. "Keep still, honey."

"How's Miles?" I wondered.

"Asleep. He hasn't woken up, yet." Rob told me. "Try and get some rest. I'll be right back with your water."

"Kay'." I mumbled, closing my eyes.

I didn't know if I slipped into sleep or not while Rob went to get me water. But all I remember when waking up was the need to vomit. I flew out of bed, crouching down as I hurled into the toilet. I hissed as my throat burned, my eyes becoming watery.

I slumped over, resting my head on my arms on the toilet seat. I breathed in, my stomach continuing to churn as I held my head over the toilet seat. I threw up once more, before resting back against the bathtub behind me and bowing my head.

"Oh, shit, honey." I heard Rob's voice at the door. I heard him walk in, flushing the toilet and taking me up into his arms. He helped me rinse out my mouth, practically brushing my teeth for me as I stood lazily at the sink.

"Lets get you back to bed." He grumbled, picking me up and laying me back down.

"I feel awful." I whined.

Rob set his hand on my sweaty forehead, frowning as he looked at me. "Just hold on a little longer, the doctor will be here at eight. It's only two hours away." He assured.

I just hummed in response, not able to do anything else. "Can I have a cold bath? My skin feels like it's on fire." I moaned, itching my scratchy, hot, wet skin. I felt disgusting.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Rob shook his head. "We'll see what the doctor says later."

"Kay'." I moaned in response, holding his hand that I held. "Can you at least get me out of what I'm wearing?"

Rob nodded, taking off my t-shirt, panties and bra. He got me one of his oversized shirts from his suitcase, having me put it on so the doctor didn't see me naked when he came. I slipped it over my head with his help, resting back tiredly on the bed.

"Is Miles up, yet?" I wondered. I was worried about him.

"He's fine." Rob assured. "Don't worry about him. My mom is going to come over while I'm working. I tried to get the day off, but I just can't." He frowned, looking guilty.

"That's okay." I assured, squeezing his hand. "I understand."

"Will you make sure that your mom knows not to give him a bottle after he gets off of the cradle swing or if he has been bounced; he'll puke everywhere if he has the bottle." I warned.

Rob chuckled. "I know. Don't worry your pretty little head, I've got everything under control." He assured, rubbing my hand that I clutched. "Just focus on getting better. I don't like seeing you like this."

"I'm trying." I coughed.

I sat back in bed resting for the next two hours. Claire came at eight, and picked up Miles from his crib as he cried, bringing him to the kitchen so she could feed him. Rob let the doctor in, and I sat up weakly in bed, watching as he took out his stethoscope.

I looked at Rob, standing by the door looking protective. I weakly smiled, looking at the grey haired old man standing in front of me. He was small and chubby, he looked to be in his late forties. He checked me over, frowning at the way I looked.

"Well...?" Rob became impatience, wanting answers.

"I think you have a bad case of the flu. You have a step throat, a temperature that's sky high which is making you have an upset stomach and your nose is blocked. I'm going to put you on an antibiotic for the next seven days; it should clear up everything you have." He told me, writing a prescription.

"Thank you." I coughed out, frowning as I lifted my hand to my head. It was pounding. "Can I pump breast milk for my baby? Can I be around him?" I wondered.

The doctor looked torn. "I wouldn't pump for the next two days." He shook his head. "I wouldn't actually recommend that you have the baby around you while you're so sick like this. How old is he?"

"Five months." Rob answered.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want him to get sick. I would advise that you don't have him around you for the next two days, just to ensure that he doesn't get sick." He said, leaving my prescription on the bedside table and packing up.

I just nodded. Two days without my baby! Talk about impossible. I had brought him everywhere with me since the day he was born. We had never been away from each other longer than two hours. How could I stay away for two days?

I rubbed my eyes as I felt a tear leak down my cheek. I was feeling sorry for myself. I rubbed at my eyes again, this time more roughly to hide the streams of tears that came down my face. "Baby, what is it?" Rob asked in a panic when he came back into the room.

I blew out a breath, basking in the feeling of his arms around me. "Nothing."

"Tell me." He pleaded.

"I have to stay away from Miles for two days. That's so long." I wailed, hiccuping.

"Everything will be okay. You'll be alright. He's only across the hall." Rob rubbed my back in a soothing gesture. "My mom is going to take care of him during the day, I have him at night. He'll be spoiled." Rob soothed, smoothing down my hair.

I smiled, feeling better as he spoke. I rubbed my eyes, looking into his. He helped me rest back into bed, picking up my prescription.

"I have a messenger coming to get your prescription and bring it back so you can get started on it, okay?" He kissed the top of my head.

I nodded. "I love you." I told him as he stood up.

"I love you, too." He replied, pulling his hoodie over his head and leaving for work.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!**


	12. Mother In Law

**KRISTEN POV – CHAPTER 12: Mother In Law**

"Are you too warm?" Clare wondered in worry, as she looked at the blankets wrapped around me.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks." I weakly smiled, brushing the back of my hand over my sweaty forehead. "Thank you for doing all of this."

"It's no problem at all." She patted my hand. "I love my grand-baby, so this is a joy for me. I get to spend so much time with him, even if it's just feeding him, changing him and playing. I love it. I can't do all that when he's in L.A." She said.

"I'm glad you're enjoying him." I smiled. "Hopefully he's being good for mommy." I coughed, a tickle in my throat.

"He's wonderful. He's very content as a baby, and, quiet." She commented. "Rob was the opposite." She smiled in remembrance.

"He's not usually like that. But, he is a calm baby. He can be very loud, though, around Rob and I." I smiled. I missed Miles, even though he was only in the other room. It hurt not to hold him in my arms and smother him in kisses. I felt like I was neglecting him from the love and attention that he deserved.

"How long are you staying?" Clare wondered, standing from the bed.

"Two weeks, maybe three. It all depends on when Rob finishes shooting his movie." I mumbled.

"That's good. We must arrange a family dinner, get the girls and all of us together." She mumbled, fixing the blankets around me.

I smiled, she was such a mom, as she made sure I was comfortable and warm. "Definitely." I nodded in agreement. I frowned as I had a coughing fit. It wasn't good for me to be talking. "Has my antibiotic gotten here?" I asked, curling up in the bed.

"It has. I'm about to go and get everything prepared." She assured, giving me a soft smile.

"Prepared?" My eyebrows flew up. It was an antibiotic, you just poured the amount needed out onto a spoon and drank it.

"Didn't Rob say? He has all these things bought to help with your flu." She informed me.

"Like what? What do I have to take?" I sniffled, wiping my wet eyes.

"He got a nasal spray for your nose, some honey sweets for your throat and a cool ice-pack for your head." She listed off, going into the kitchen to get them all out.

Rob was so sweet to do all of that. I didn't expect him to do that and he did it. If I wasn't so sick I would of made him a thank you dinner, and save him from having to heat something up in the microwave. I snuggled my head into my pillow, feeling my head spin as the thoughts ran through my mind.

"This should help, sweetheart." Clare came back with her hands full of things.

She put down my glass of water, taking the cap on my antibiotic off and helping me feed it to myself. I washed it down with some water, hoping I wouldn't get sick again. I sprayed some nasal spray up my nose and hummed as I could actually blow my nose.

Clare left when we both heard Miles cry. I frowned, my eyes not just watering because of my allergies this time. I wiped my cheeks. I hated that I couldn't respond to his cries. I was the mother, I should be with him at _all_ times.

I watched as Clare walked past my door with Miles in her arms. I smiled, seeing his gorgeous little face. "How are you feeling?" She asked from the door. He was so far away.

"I'm okay. How is he?" I wondered, wanting to know everything he had done from the time he woke up this morning.

"He's fine." She kissed his chubby cheek. "I've fed him, changed him, and he's taken a nap. Now I think it's play time." She said while smiling at his giggling face.

I smiled too. I was happy to know that he was okay. And even if I could only see him when he was at the door, I would take it. It was better than nothing. I watched Clare walk away with him, hearing them play in the living room. His giggles were relaxing me.

I felt myself drift in and out of sleep for the next while. I only woke up when needing to take my antibiotic or blow my nose. Other than that, I was out cold.

I smiled when my hubby got home. "How are you feeling?" Was the first thing he said when he saw me.

"I'm okay." I held his hand as he sat down beside me on the bed, shrugging off his coat. "Thank you for all the extra stuff you got." I played with his fingers.

"No problem. It looks as if it has helped." He smiled, running the back of his hand over my cheek. "You have some color in your cheeks."

"I know. But I still feel pretty awful." I muttered, brushing the cloth in my hand over my forehead. I wiped away all of the sweat on my face, frowning out how disgusting I felt. "Did you find anything out on having that cold bath?" I desperately wanted one.

"It's not recommended." He mocked the doctors voice. That made me laugh, but cough at the same time. I looked at his happy eyes, a smile breaking out on my face. A genuine happy smile.

"I love you." I squeezed his hand. "You're amazing."

He smiled at me. "I love you, too, honey." He kissed my hand.

"Is your mom gone?" I whispered, not wanting her to hear me if she was still around the house.

"Yeah. She left when I got home." He told me, lacing our fingers together. "Have you been able to eat today?"

I shook my head. "No. I threw up after my stomach was full with water. I don't think I'll be able to hold down food, babe."

"That's alright. We'll keep you on the fluids." He mumbled.

I nodded in agreement. "What are you going to have for dinner?" I asked worriedly.

He smiled. "I'll order take out." He shrugged. "It's the easiest thing."

"I can get up and..."

He cut me off. "You're not going anywhere. Your ass is staying in bed." He ordered, his eyes dominant. I had no chance of going anywhere. He was worried about me, that made him over protective; not that I minded. The only time I would be allowed out of bed is when he sees that I'm fully recovered.

"Okay. I'll stay in bed." I rubbed his hand, the both of us hearing our baby cry from his crib.

"I got it." Rob stood up, leaving me to get Miles.

I sighed. I hated being sick. I was stuck in bed, half the time with no one to talk to.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Rising Early

**KRISTEN POV – CHAPTER 13: Rising Early**

I frowned as I woke up, my head pounding. I opened my eyes, looking over at the bedside table and sighing as I read the alarm clock that said 06:30. I slowly sat up, walking weakly into the bathroom and using the toilet.

Once I finished up in the bathroom, I sat back on the bed. I picked up my water and drank it, hoping it would help the headache and keep me hydrated. I sat back against the headboard, taking my medicine so I didn't have to later. I was secretly hoping it would help bring down my fever.

I jumped when the door opened, the light being turned on. "What are you doing?" Rob asked, running a hand through his messy bed-head hair.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I eyed him. He scared me. "You're the one wandering around."

"You're the one that I can hear walking around and making noise." He shot back softly, coming over and sitting on the bed beside me.

"Dude, I used the bathroom." I explained, rolling my eyes.

"You didn't get sick?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No."

"That's good. Do you still feel ill?" He wondered.

"Yes." I nodded. "I have a fever, a sore throat and it's pretty scratchy after coughing all night. But my nose feels a lot better; it's not as stuffed."

"It's an improvement. And your face isn't clammy anymore." He smiled, reaching up to touch my forehead.

"Do you have work?" I wondered.

"No." He shook his head. "It's my day off. I get to stay home." He smiled, lying down on my bed.

"Unless you want to get sick, I suggest you get up off of these infected sheets." I told him, patting his stomach.

He let out a breath, smiling at me. "I'm going to make myself a coffee." He announced, getting up.

"I'll join you." I stood up, feeling weak but making it to the kitchen. I needed to get out of bed; I was about to go crazy in that room.

I sat at the table, watching Rob as he prepared the coffee. I hummed as the aroma filled the room. I smiled at having my sense of smell back, noticing that I could breathe again properly. It was a nice feeling.

"How was our little dude last night?" I wondered, looking around at the living room where his toys sat all over the rug.

Rob smiled, bringing two mugs to the table. "He was exceptional. He slept with me in the bed and only woke up once."

"Really? What time did you put him to bed at?" I wondered, curiously.

"At, like, nine?" He shrugged.

"That was a good sleep." I hummed, the coffee sliding down my throat. It was so delicious.

"Hmm. Until you woke me." He glared playfully.

"Woke you? I was so quiet. I was like a mouse in the bathroom." I defended. "You're just a light sleeper." I concluded.

Rob chuckled, messing around with his hair. "I heard you bang the toilet lid down onto the seat. Then you washed your hands in the sink and the pipes started to work." He frowned.

"I was like a mouse." I defended. "You must have developed sensitive hearing."

He laughed, shaking his head. "It was all you."

I coughed, shaking my head. I blew out a breath, clearing my scratchy throat. "It''s just you." I mumbled, finishing off my coffee and placing my mug in the dishwasher. "I'm going to have a bubble bath."

"Ooh, a bubble bath." Rob's eyebrows flew up. "That could be fun."

I laughed, shaking my head and frowning as I had another coughing fit. "I think you should pass on this one." I advised.

He chuckled. "Why? Because you'll infect me."

"Exactly." I nodded. "You're the last person that needs to be sick."

"I know. I have a movie to shoot, don't want to have to postpone shooting because I have my head in a toilet barfing my guts up." His nose crinkled at the thought.

I slapped his shoulder as I stood with him in the master bathroom. "Are you trying to make me get sick again?"

"God, no."

"Then stop talking about it. I can feel myself getting queasy over here." I teased.

He softly slapped my ass, going to run the water and pour some bubble bath into it. I smiled at the smell. It was incredible. "Thank you, babe." I slipped into the bath when it was full, humming as the hot water steamed up towards my face. It was glorious.

"I've been thinking," Rob started. I hummed for him to continue, showing him that I was listening. "we should go on holiday."

"Holiday? Like, where?" I wondered, fixing my hair so it wouldn't get wet.

"I was thinking we should do something like what we did for our honeymoon." He shrugged. "It's the easiest way to get privacy."

"You want us to get a private island?" I wondered. "With our baby..."

"Yeah. Why not?" He questioned, looking at me from where he sat on the toilet lid.

I sighed, thinking about it. I would love to go back to the island that Rob and I had our honeymoon on, but it was the distance from the mainland that was concerning me. If Miles got sick and needed a hospital, it would take us a while to get him there. If something bad happened to Rob or I, it wasn't so easy to go and get help, we would be a hundred miles away from any town or city. I guess it was the mother in me, but all these different silly little things prevent me from saying yes.

"What are you thinking?" Rob wondered, resting his elbow on his knees.

I sighed. "I would love to go...

"But," Rob urged.

"I just don't know if it's the right time. I don't know if I would be comfortable enough with Miles out there. I mean, we're on our own, it's not like we have other people around us. And I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. It's good for privacy, but god forbid, if anything happened to us he would be on his own. That's what's stopping me from saying yet." I frowned, being honest.

"So, it's a no then?" He clarified.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"There is no point in going if you're going to be uncomfortable and worry about everything." Rob said.

"But you want to go on holiday." I frowned.

"We'll go somewhere else The island was just a suggestion." He smiled, making me feel better.

"Where do you want to go? You choose." I mumbled, washing myself with soap.

"Where's somewhere we've never been before, or, wanted to go back?" He thought. I could see it when the lightbulb clicked in his head. "St. Thomas in the Caribbean." He smiled.

"Okay." I nodded. I liked it there. "We can stay at the Ritz-Carlton." I smiled. "Looks like we're going on holiday." I clapped.

He chuckled, frowning when I coughed. "Lets get you better first." He mumbled, coming over and kissing the top of my head. "I'm going to check on Milo."

I nodded, smiling to myself as I watched his sexy ass leave the room.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. My Boys

**A/N - Hey guys, I'm being sent on another business trip this weekend! I'll be posting the next chapter once it's written, but after that, I won't be able to update until either Sunday or Monday! Enjoy! Please REVIEW each chapter:) - LoveRobsten**

**KRISTEN POV – CHAPTER 14: My Boys **

After four days in bed, keeping me away from enjoying time with Milo and Rob, I was finally feeling better. I still had symptoms of the flu and was a little weak, but I felt much better. It was ever better that I had my baby in my arms. I could cuddle him again.

I smiled as Milo sat up in his boppy pillow, which gave him support to sit up right so he wouldn't fall back. He picked up a block, gurgling as he lifted it to his mouth. "No, no," I cooed, softly. "That's yucky." I scrunched my nose in disgust, showing him that it wasn't to be used. He gave it to me freely. "Thank you." I put the block down, handing him his teething ring.

Miles was constantly gnawing on things. He was like a puppy with a pair of shoes. He wouldn't stop chewing. I was guessing he was cutting teeth, but I had to constantly keep an eye on him and what he had in his mouth. He picked up everything nowadays and put it in his mouth.

I smiled as he reached for me, a smile on his face. I picked him up and sat him on my lap, hugging him to my chest. "Momma missed her baby." I kissed the top of his head, smiling as he giggled. I would love to know what was going on in his mind.

"How's my babies?" I heard from behind me. I jumped. Rob was already home.

"Hey. You're off work already?" I questioned, glancing around the room for the time but not seeing a clock anywhere.

"Yeah. I left early this morning. It is five-thirty." He shrugged, taking Miles from my arms and kissing his chubby cheeks.

"Where did the time go?" I shook my head. The afternoon had gone so quick. After Miles and I had had our nap this afternoon, we took a stroll through London. I didn't stray too far from the apartment, I just did it to catch some fresh air.

I got up, kissing Rob's lips. "What did you do today?" I wondered.

He shrugged, "Spent my entire morning in hair and make-up before going on set and repeating twelve lines for about two hours straight." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Boring day?" I asked, looking at his expression.

"Boring day." He agreed. "It isn't fun when you're in a boiling hot room, wearing a full suit and having to say a few sentences a billion times." He groaned.

I smiled. "Tomorrow will be better." I assured.

"I know." He nodded, kissing my lips as he followed me into the kitchen.

"I'm thinking about making lasagne." I pondered.

"Sounds great." Rob smiled, sitting down with Miles in his arms, the both of them just chilling out. "How are you today?"

"I'm good." I replied, getting out my ingredients. "Miles and I went for a walk." I mumbled, starting to make the meat sauce.

"Really? Where did you go?" He wondered, lifting Miles above his head and then bringing him down towards his face to kiss the tip of his nose. I smiled; so sweet.

"Just around the area. I didn't go far." I told him, starting to spread the lasagne sheets out onto the dish.

"I'm glad that you didn't." Rob muttered. "Feakin' paparazzi were on set today. Annoying as hell."

"Hate that. I only encountered one fan on my travels. Signed a piece of paper and then made a bee-line for home." I responded, continuing my cooking.

He laughed. "Didn't want to get caught by anyone else?"

I nodded, putting the lasagne in the oven to cook and cleaning up after the mess I had made. "Are you working tomorrow?" I wondered.

"Night shoot." He said, "I leave at like four or five."

"Kay'." I nodded, "We should do something." I suggested.

"Like what?" He wondered.

I shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well, it is said that it will be raining and freezing tomorrow." Rob told him, standing up and giving Miles his pacifier.

"Snuggle day." I hummed, smiling as he kissed the top of my head.

"Have you fed Milo?" Rob wondered, looking at our tired baby.

"No. You should do that now." I patted his side, getting out the jar of baby food and putting it into a little plastic bowl.

I put it in the microwave, warming it up, while Rob got Miles in his highchair. I mixed the food with a rubbed baby spoon before letting Rob feed Miles. I smiled at my boys, they were just too cute.

I giggled as Miles reached for the spoon, getting food all over his hand and chin. I went over and wiped his mouth with his bib, getting a baby wipe and cleaning off his hand. I kissed the top of his head, giggling as Rob fed him. He said some ridiculous things while feeding Miles; it was pretty funny.

After getting Miles fed and changed and ready for bed, Rob put him down in his crib while I got our dinner served. I was happy to be alone with my man. I giggled as I felt two hands wrap themselves around my waist; so happy.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing my ear.

Today couldn't get any better.


	15. Nighttime Fun

**A/N - Hey guys, please review each chapter. Love hearing your comments! Enjoy! - LoveRobsten**

**KRISTEN POV – CHAPTER 15: Nighttime Fun**

I yawned as I woke up, the room pitch black. I sat up, reaching across the bed to feel around for Rob, but all I felt were empty sheets. I felt my way toward the light switch and flipped it on, blinking a few times to get used to the brightness.

Rob's place on the bed was empty and Miles wasn't in his crib. I sighed, walking out into the hallway. I moved passed the living room, smiling as I watched Rob at the dining room window. He was holding Miles in the football hold, swaying his arm in an attempt to get him asleep.

Miles must have woken up, as there was an empty bottle of milk on the dining room table, along with a bib and burp cloth.

I leaned against the doorframe, watching my hubby and son. "Go to sleep, go to sleep." Rob cooed in the softest tone as he looked down at Miles who wiggled in his arms. Miles settled down and Rob lifted his head, looking out at London as he continued to sway his arm that Miles was held in.

I heard Miles gurgle, stopping Rob's movements. Rob put him in the cradling position, grabbing a blanket and putting it over Miles. I walked up to him and softly touched his arm, peeking around him to look at our baby. So precious.

"How long have you guys been awake?" I wondered, kissing Rob's bicep as I let my hand caress his hand that was placed on Milo's back.

"An hour. He woke up being fussy." Rob informed me, the both of us watching a sleepy Miles as he gazed out the window at the stars.

"I think stars are his knew favorite thing." I mumbled, rubbing his clothed foot.

"You think so?" Rob smiled, looking down at me.

I smiled up at his sexy face and nodded. "Yeah."

I wrapped my arm around Rob's waist, patting and rubbing his side as we watched Miles fall into a deep sleep. I smiled as he breathed heavily, indicating that he was fast asleep. "You want to go back to bed?" Rob wondered, rubbing Milo's little fingers that peeked out of the blanket with his thumb.

"Sure." I agreed, walking with him back into our room.

I pulled back Milo's blankets and Rob set him down in his crib. I tucked him in, kissing his forehead and smiling as Rob did the same. "Love you, Miles." Rob mumbled, yawning.

I took his hand, leading him over to the bed. We both crawled in and snuggled up to each other. I kissed the side of his neck, letting my tongue swirl around his skin. Rob hummed, pressing his chest to mine.

"Feels so good." He grumbled, as I placed my legs in between his for warmth.

"It's cold." I shivered, wrapping the comforter around me.

"I'll warm you up." Rob assured, his lips pressing against mine.

I giggled, laying on my back and wrapping my arms around Rob's shoulders. I placed my hands palm down on his shoulders, my thumbs running back and forth over his smooth skin. I moaned as he deepened the kiss, his tongue dancing with mine.

Rob reacted to my moan, rolling onto me and letting his hands run up and down my sides before lifting my legs up to wrap around his waist. I gasped, pulling away from the kisses as I felt his hard body pressing into mine.

"Can we..." Rob groaned.

"Yeah." I cut him off, running my fingers down his chest and tucking them into the waistband of his boxers.

I peeled his boxers down to his knees, Rob kicking them off the rest of the way. I smiled. "I've missed this." I admitted, pulling my t-shirt over my head and laying back against the pillows. "Making love." I softly blushed. Being sick after just getting here from L.A after two weeks of being apart, hadn't really given Rob and I much time to get frisky.

Making love, wasn't a reference I used all the time. It was two words put together that made me feel awkward when saying it. But with Rob; I never felt that way. It felt right to say it to him.

"I've missed making love with you, too." Rob agreed with a nod, leaning in to kiss my lips. I smiled against them, kissing him back.

I ran my hands up Rob's back, humming as he deepened are kiss, laying down on top of me. I loved his weight on top of me. I moved my head to the side, moaning as he broke our kiss and moved his lips down to my neck.

"Rob." I gasped, moving my hips into his. Our bodies felt so good moving together.

Rob kissed and sucked at my chest, his hands running down my sides and dipping into the waistband of my panties. I moaned, feeling him pull them down. "Condom?" I wondered, pulling away to look at him.

Rob reached into his bedside drawer, being careful not to wake Miles up. He got out a condom and passed it to me before slowly closing the drawer, watching to see if Miles would wake up. Thankfully, he didn't.

I smiled, carefully tearing the foil package open. "Mm." I hummed to myself, taking ahold of him in my hands before rolling the condom onto him. "I love you." I looked into his eyes, placing my hands on his cheeks.

"I love you, too." He whispered back, leaning in to kiss my lips.

I moaned into his mouth as he slid into me, going as deep as he could. I closed my eyes, pulling away from the kiss and biting down on my bottom lip. I buried my head in his shoulder, gasping as he thrust into me.

"Fuck." I let slip through a moan, biting down on the soft flesh of his shoulder.

Rob moaned out, quickening his pace. I soon found myself coming unglued, smiling at Rob as he kept moving. I leaned in, sucking and biting at his neck. I moaned as his body stilled, letting go.

"Its way better than Skype." I giggled, kissing his lips.

"Much better." He wrapped his arms around me. I basked in the feeling of his hug. I needed it as much as he did. I had missed being with him these past few days.

Rob pulled away from me, standing on his knees and removing the condom. I watched as he got up and disposed of it. He looked so sexy walking around naked. I was so lucky that he was all mine. _All_ of him.

Rob wrapped me in his arms when he came back to bed, covering us with the covers. I smiled as he brought my back to his chest, holding me protectively. "Goodnight." He whispered into my ear, his warm breath tickling my ear.

"Goodnight, baby." I smiled, reaching back to run my hand through his hair as he kissed at my neck.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE!**


	16. Oh My

**KRISTEN POV – CHAPTER 16: Oh My**

I snuggled up to Rob on the couch, looking down at Milo who was laying stomach down on Rob's chest. Miles was happily sucking on his pacifier, his little hand stretched over his head as he tucked his tiny fingers into the neck of Rob's t-shirt, softly fisting it.

I lay my head on Rob's shoulder, softly resting my hand on Milo's back. I loved snuggling up with my boys. It was one of my favorite things to do. The only thing that would make this the perfect day, was if we had our doggies lounging beside us.

I smiled into Rob's bicep as I felt his hand rub up and down my thigh. I loved this man. I turned my head and kissed the tip of his shoulder, cuddling in closer to him.

I looked at the TV, watching him flip through the channels. It was Rob's day off, and since it was lashing rain outside, we were all snuggled up in the living room. I smiled up at Rob as he brought me out of my thoughts by softly squeezing my thigh. "You okay?" He wondered.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Perfect." I leaned up to kiss his lips.

"You sure? You seem a little inside your head." He told me, kissing Milo's forehead.

I kissed his shoulder again, lifting my hand from Milo's back and rubbing Rob's side. "I was thinking about how much I love you." I admitted.

He smirked. "Oh, yeah?"

I giggled, "Yeah."

He leaned down and kissed my lips, giving me a soft nip as he pulled away. "I love you, too." He mumbled, pulling back from me as Miles whined in complaint. "Sorry, baby." He cooed, rubbing his back.

I smiled at my boys. So beautiful.

I hummed as Milo's little hand reached out to me. I kissed it, reaching up to hold it with my hand. "I love my baby." I leaned in, kissing his chubby cheek.

He smiled, his hand resting on the side of my neck.

"I love seeing you two together." Rob admitted with a smile, his fingers aimlessly drawing patterns on Milo's back, making him hum. "Have you looked at the hotel in the Caribbean, yet?" Rob wondered, changing the subject as he rested his head on the back of the couch.

"No. I was thinking we could do it together." I shrugged. "Don't you think it would be easier?"

Rob smiled. "Yeah, sure."

"We'll do it sometime this weekend." I mumbled. I wasn't bothered to get out my laptop and start looking at the hotel and what it had to offer; I was too comfortable in the position I was lying in to want to move.

But of course, moments that you wanted to last never did. Miles wailed, his pacifier dropping out of his mouth as he reached for me. "Hungry." I concluded, lifting him into my arms.

"I got it." Rob patted my thigh as I cradled Miles, getting up to get a bottle so I could feed our fussy baby.

I rubbed Milo's back, flipping through the TV and settling on the news. "Oh my gosh." I gasped as I looked at the headlines. "Six month old Lily Andrews taken from her crib at her home in south-east London." I read in shock. Who would do that?

"What's that, babe?" Rob wondered, coming into the room holding Milo's bottle of milk.

"A six month old little girl got taken from her crib last night." I informed him, clutching Miles tighter to my chest as I looked at the news reporter.

"Jesus." His eyes went wide, looking at the TV screen. "She was taken from her nursery?" He exclaimed in shock as we heard about all the details.

"The kidnapper broke in and took her right from her crib." I shook my head, placing the nipple of the bottle in Miles' mouth. He sucked it greedily. "That's so scary." I shook my head, gulping. I felt so sorry for her mother, I can't even imagine what she's going through.

"What ever fuckin' bastard did that has got to be so sick and ugh..." Rob said, his chest rumbling in anger. I could see the disgust wash through him. He didn't like what he was hearing, and neither did I.

"They'll find her." I said, clinging onto hope. If this was my baby missing; I would hope someone would say the same thing. I felt my heart sink at that thought; I would never be able to lose Miles. I couldn't. He was too precious to me. I loved him way to much to want to ever live without him. He was mine, and always would be.

I got up, not able to look at the news anymore. It was upsetting me. I rocked Miles as I walked around, looking out the window and smiling as he finished up his bottle. "You wanna sleep?" I cooed, placing his pacifier in his mouth. He took it eagerly.

I wrapped him in a blanket and softly swayed him in my arms. It was comforting to me to have him in my arms. I never wanted to put him down. I jumped when I felt two hands place themselves on my sides. It was just Rob. I let out a deep breath, feeling shaky.

"You're alright, baby." Rob whispered, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tightly to him from behind.

He rested his chin on my shoulder, the both of us looking down at Miles. "I'm just a little freaked our that whoever took her, took her from her crib." I admitted aloud.

"I know. But nothing will happen to Miles." Rob softly squeezed me to him. "We have two locks on the door, an alarm, and, all the windows in this place can't be opened without using a key." He assured, calming me down.

I nodded, kissing Milo's forehead. "You want to hold him while I prepare dinner?" I wondered. Rob nodded, taking him from me and holding him tightly. It looked like he didn't want to put Miles down either.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE! **

***I WILL BE POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER VERY SOON. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AS FREQUENTLY***


	17. Dreams

**A/N - Hey guys, make sure you check out the chapter before this one. Please read and review each. Thanks for all your support! - LoveRobsten**

**KRISTEN POV – CHAPTER 17: Dreams **

I felt like I was trapped in my dream. Dream? It wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare. The news Rob and I had watched, about the six month old baby girl getting kidnapped, kept playing in my head. Although, it wasn't little Lily Andrews face in the news headlines, it was Miles Pattinson. My baby.

I was running as fast as I could. Terrified. I searched everywhere for him, in stupid places, like around the house; under the bed, in the bins, and, in any little hole or open space that he could have fallen down.

I soon was racing through the streets of London, searching everywhere. But nothing. He was nowhere to be found. I was alone and scared, and, terrified that I would never have my baby Miles back in my arms.

I sobbed, feeling the hole in my heart ache for him. I wanted my baby.

"Kristen." I heard, feeling my shoulders shake. "KRISTEN." I jumped, gasping for breath, almost choking.

I looked around, the room pitch black. I felt the sheets. I was in my bed. I was in my room. I breathed erratically, sobbing. I rubbed my tears, moving to get up and feeling Rob's hand on my arms. He was keeping a hold on me.

I peeked over the crib railing, seeing Miles fast asleep beside me. I put a hand on my chest. "Thank God." I cried, lying back down and throwing my arm over my eyes, sobbing.

"Hey, hey, hey." Rob held me tightly to his chest. "What is it?" He wondered, kissing my shoulder.

I gasped, unable to speak as I was so choked up. I pulled him down on top of me, my arms wrapping around his shoulders. I needed a hug. I needed him to hold me and never let me go.

"You're okay, baby." Rob assured, soothing me as he ran his hand up and down my side.

I wiped my eyes. "I can't lose him." I shook my head.

"Is this about the kidnap thing?" Rob caught on quickly.

I nodded, sobbing into his neck. "He's mine. I can't...if I..." I couldn't form a sentence. I blew out a breath, closing my eyes.

"Kristen, baby, nothing is going to happen to him. You know why? Because he's ours. We're protective and he's never out of our sight, ever. You don't have to worry." Rob assured, kissing my shoulder.

I sucked in a breath, wiping the tears from my face. "I know. I just got a fright." I admitted, sitting up.

I walked into the bathroom and cleaned up my face. I blew my nose into a tissue and cleaned myself up before crawling back into bed. I rolled over onto my side, taking Rob's place in our bed and sleeping next to Milo's crib. I slipped my hand in between the railings and softly placed my index finger into Miles' palm. I smiled when his hand fisted around my finger. He wasn't going anywhere.

I hummed as Rob snuggled up to my back, kissing at my neck and wrapping his arm around my waist. He tucked his legs in behind my bent ones and held me close. "You okay?" He whispered, his warm breath tickling my ear.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I'm sorry that I lost it." I cleared my throat, feeling another lump rise in my throat. "My dream was just so vivid." I shook my head, wanting to get it out of my head.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Rob wondered, his hand taking ahold of mine as our fingers laced together.

I sighed, shrugging. I looked into the crib, my eyes making out Milo's body shape in the dark. "It wasn't Lily Andrews on the TV anymore. It was Miles Pattinson. I felt as if I had lost everything." I frowned, looking at my baby boy.

"I was terrified. Everywhere I searched he wasn't there. I couldn't find him. All I could think about was how alone and scared he must have been. It made me think of Lily Andrews and what she and her family are going through." I frowned, reaching up to wipe another tear that came down from my eye. "I just can't believe someone would kidnap a baby. It's so low and cruel."

Rob's hold around me tightened. I reached back with my hand and set it on the nape of his neck, softly rubbing my hand through his hair. "It is so cruel." He agreed. "And I swear to God, if I were in those parents position, the guy who took my precious wouldn't even have a chance. I'd kill him, the minute I got my hands on him." I could feel the anger pulsing in Rob's body. He was beyond serious.

"But, they don't have the exposure that we have to find the baby. We have the world watching us. In a minute, everybody would know about it. With them; they have a city that knows." I frowned.

Rob sighed, snuggling closer to me. This whole story had effected the both of us. As parents, we never really looked to the negative side of having a child, everything was always so positive. But this, especially with Lily Andrews being around the same age as Milo, shook us.

"I think the thing that scares me most is that the kidnapper came into the bedroom and took her from the crib." Rob shook his head. I looked back to glance at him. He looked a little shaken up.

"They'll find the bastard." I said, clinging onto hope.

"I hope they do. That little girl deserves to be back at home with her parents." He sighed.

"I know." I nodded into his shoulder, looking over at Miles when his hand squeezed my finger. I smiled, seeing his eyes opening up. His pacifier dropped out of his mouth. I sat up, knowing he was about to cry out to get our attention.

"Mommy's boy is up." I smiled, reaching into the crib and bringing him up into my arms. I snuggled him to me, never feeling as good in my life.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Fright

**KRISTEN POV – CHAPTER 18: Fright**

I sighed in contentment, looking at Miles as he sat in his highchair. I smiled as I watched him pick up some cereal pieces with his fingers. He wasn't eating them, just touching and learning how to pick them up. It was cute.

I dipped my spoon in my cereal bowl, eating another bite. It was just Miles and I today. Rob had already left for his shoot and wouldn't be home until later, so I had a whole day to kill. I sighed again, swirling the milk around with my spoon.

After having a dreadful nights sleep, unable to get back to sleep after my nightmare, I was exhausted. I couldn't sleep without having my arms around Miles, but with Rob constantly rolling around the bed last night while he slept, I was afraid he would squish Miles, so I was forced to put him back in his crib.

And after hearing the news of Lily Andrews, the baby girl snatched from her crib, I stayed up all night watching over Miles. I made sure he stayed safe. I wasn't taking any chances at all. This kidnapper was out there, and if there was one thing I would make sure for certain, was that he wasn't going to even get a glimpse of Miles, let alone touch him.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Miles patted his tray with his hand, babbling in baby language. I smiled at him, giving him my attention. "What should we do today, little dude?" I asked, popping his pacifier into his mouth. He hummed, reaching out for me.

"How does a lazy day sound to you? Mommy's tired." I explained, looking at his wide curious eyes.

I kissed the top of his head as I stood up, running my hand delicately over his head. I grabbed my bowl from the table and went to clean up, making sure that Miles was facing me in his highchair so he wouldn't cry out for me.

I tidied up the kitchen before brining Miles into the bathroom. I wanted to give him a bubble bath and bond with him. I ran the water, lying Miles out on the floor on top of his blanket. I shed his clothes from his body, not taking off his diaper until the minute he needed to go into the bath. I didn't want him peeing everywhere.

I slowly placed him in the tub, putting one of my hands behind his neck and shoulders to keep him elevated. I giggled as Miles splashed, his hands dropping in and out of the water. "You like that." I cooed, softly rubbing his whole body with baby bath gel.

Miles stayed in the tub for about ten minutes while I massaged his body with the bath gel, making his skin so soft and sweet smelling. I even spiked up the little hair he had, making him look like Rob. I giggled, taking a photo of him.

I lifted him out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel. "Lets get you dressed and ready for some playtime." I rubbed his back, brining him into my room.

I placed him on the bed, rubbing baby oil over his skin before dressing him in his diaper and warm clothes. I kept his hair spiked up, thinking he looked so cool. Rob would love seeing it when he came home.

We went into the living room and Miles lay under his play mat, looking up at all the things that dangled over his head and the different colors. It kept him occupied for a while. I giggled as I looked up from my phone seeing him splayed out on the mat, his hands over his head, asleep.

I gently picked him up with great care not to wake him. I brought him to bed with me, laying down and tucking him into my side as I kept my arms securely around him. "I love you, Miles." I whispered to him, making sure he was comfortable, before I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

I don't know how long I was sleeping for, but something nudged me, making me grumble. I think I fell back asleep. I wasn't sure. But when I woke up, there was something I noticed. A big thing.

I gasped as I opened my eyes. I couldn't feel pressure on my arms anymore. There was no little hands of legs touching off of me, not even his little torso. I gulped, feeling as if I had lost absolutely everything when I looked down and saw that Miles wasn't in my arms.

I screamed.

"Miles." I jumped up, looking around the bed. He wasn't in the bed or around it. He hadn't fallen out. His crib was empty.

My heart dropped, my pulse thundering and my body shaking in fear. _He couldn't be gone_, I shook my head. _No way_.

"Miles." I cried out, wanting to hear a response. Nothing.

My heart pounded as I looked around the apartment, the feeling of being able to breathe coming back when I found that Miles was asleep in the living room with Rob. I became angry with Rob, instantly. Did he not know anything at all about how I had been feeling since my nightmare?

I huffed, my hands on my hips as I came to confront him. "Hey. You're awake." He smiled. His smiled turning to a frown when he saw my facial expression.

He stood up, away from the bassinet. "What is it?" He asked, panicked.

I punched his arm, "Why did you do that?" I yelled in outrage, glaring.

Rob looked surprised to see me acting this way, but soon became as livid as I was. "Do what?" He argued back, taking a step away from me.

"Take Miles out of my arms without telling me." My jaw clenched tightly. I was _livid_.

"Am I not allowed to?" His eyebrows mashed together in confusion.

"No." I shook my head, tears of anger, worry and relief spilling over my eyes.

That took Rob off his rocker. "I am allowed. I'm his _father_." He glared in a demanding tone. "I came into our room and he was awake laying in your arms and saw me. What was I suppose to do? Leave the room and have him crying. No. I didn't want to wake you, so I took him out of your arms and took care of him." He raised his voice, but it was still lower than mine was.

"You know how I feel about what's going on. You should have at least told me." I stomped, walking back into the bedroom. I was so angry I had to walk away.

"Why are you getting so hot and heavy over this kidnapping. Sure I feel bad. But we don't even know the kid." He shouted after me. I slammed the door, not wanting to see him or talk to him. He was so insensitive sometimes. He couldn't understand.

I frowned as Miles wailed. Shit. I so regretted that door slam.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!**


	19. Making Up

**KRISTEN POV – CHAPTER 19: Making Up**

After getting out of the bath, having soaked for nearly an hour, guilt overpowered me. I felt really bad about what I had said to Rob and how I had treated him. He didn't deserve that, especially after coming home from a long day of work.

I dried myself off and did my face wash routine before getting into sweat shorts and a long sleeved top. I was stalling from going out and confronting Rob. I needed to work this out with him, I just hoped he didn't slam it back in my face.

I sucked in a breath and walked down the hallway, into the living room where both he and Miles were sat playing. I sat on the sofa beside Rob, looking at him. He looked back at me, his eyes soft. He was willing to listen.

I placed my hand on his thigh, my thumb rubbing his knee. "I'm sorry for my outburst. You didn't deserve that." I shook my head, frowning. "I didn't mean to go so overboard with this whole thing about the kidnapping. I've just become very overprotective of Miles, and when I woke up and he was gone, not knowing that you were even home to look after him, I freaked out. And I took everything I felt in that moment out on you. I'm sorry." I apologized, feeling better as Rob took my hand in his, lacing our fingers together.

"I'm sorry, too." He mumbled, looking at Miles as he gurgled. "I didn't take in how you were feeling and I just did it without thinking." He shook his head.

"No." I argued, "You're his father, you can have him whenever you like. I didn't mean what I said back then, it was all said in anger and worry." I admitted.

"Can we just both agree that we're sorry and we'll let it go?" Rob wondered, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"No. You don't have to apologize." I sniped, not meaning to sound so harsh.

"But I overlooked your feelings." He sighed, looking at Miles and then back at me, his eyes lost. I don't think he understood why I didn't want him to apologize. I needed to explain myself more clearly.

"Rob...I...Ugh, you were amazing when I had the bad dream about the kidnapping and stuff. You held me and you were there for me." I started, not really knowing you where this was going to go. "But I don't expect anymore of you. I was the one that messed up and didn't tell you that I was still thinking about it or had any thoughts on it. I didn't communicate with you. I feel guilty about that. I just snapped" I said, hoping he would get a better insight to how I was feeling.

"I'm still sorry for not being as understanding as I should have been." He rubbed my back, pulling me into his side for a tight hug.

I smiled as his arms wrapped around me. I snaked my arms around his waist and squeezed him. He was so warm and soft. I loved him. I lifted my head from his chest, breathing in his delicious scent as I leaned in and kissed his lips. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too, baby." He hummed, kissing me again.

I giggled, pulling away as Miles kicked about on the floor, making loud sounds and demanding our attention. I stood from the sofa and sat on the floor cross-legged. I picked him up and snuggled him into my embrace. "And mommy is sorry for waking you up." I cooed, tapping his nose with my index finger.

He smiled, his hands reaching up to hold onto my hand that rested on his chest. I laughed with him as he giggled at the funny faces that Rob made. The three of us sat in the living room, just enjoying each others company and having some family bonding time.

The kidnapping had scared me, but I was determined to not let it rule me. I had to become more aware of my surroundings when I was with Miles and make sure he was safe at all times, but I didn't need to get all hot and heavy about it, thinking he was next. Because with Rob and I as overprotective as we were, with the world following our every move, he wouldn't be going anywhere at all. No one would ever be able to touch him. No one.

I laughed as Miles squealed, slapping away my hands as I softly tickled his stomach. His giggles that filled the room were my favorite sound. And Rob's laugh combined with it, made it the most beautiful sound I had ever heard in my life. I loved my boys. I was so lucky to have them.

"Should we feed him dinner?" Rob wondered aloud, looking at his watch.

I noticed that it was evening time, which surprised me. I hadn't thought it was so late. "Yeah. We should." I nodded, standing up and handing Miles to Rob. "Will you put him in his highchair while I prepare his food?"

"Yeah." Rob smiled, following me into the kitchen and getting Miles strapped into his highchair with a bib loosely tied around his neck.

I took his jar of baby food from the cupboard and opened it, placing it into a bowl and then putting it into the microwave. Once it was heated, I sat down next to Rob at the table. Miles clapped when seeing the food, making Rob and I smile. He amazed me everyday with all the little milestones he achieved. He was finally recognizing his baby food and was willing to eat it. He was so smart.

"Open up." I opened my mouth, watching Miles copy me as I put the food into his mouth.

Rob laughed at the faces I was making as I tried to make him eat, thinking I was ridiculous. "Would you like to try?" I challenged. "Getting him to open his mouth and close it is harder than it looks."

"Dude, give me the spoon." He gestured, taking my place in front of Milo's high chair.

I laughed, sitting back and watching. "You're getting it all over his chin and bib." I complained playfully as Rob did a much messier job at getting Miles to eat than I did.

"Oh, shut up. Daddy's got this." He defended, feeding him some more, but Miles was half getting it into his mouth.

"Rob, sweetheart, you've got to keep the spoon in his mouth until he takes the food willingly." I rubbed his shoulder, looking at Milo's face as he looked at the both of us. I think we were confusing him, as both Rob and I were making mouth movements to try and help him eat.

"Here. Momma will do the rest." I patted Rob's shoulder, wanting Miles to actually eat his food rather than it be smeared all over his face and clothes.

"I gotta hand it to you; it is harder than it looks." Rob admitted.

I smirked. "I told you so."

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!**

***SORRY THIS IS SO LATE***


	20. I Want You

**KRISTEN POV – CHAPTER 20: I WANT YOU**

I giggled as Rob nuzzled his face into my neck, kissing at my sensitive skin. His hands tickled my bare sides as his fingertips lightly trailed up and down. I squeaked quietly as I felt his teeth on my neck, his actions becoming more dominant.

"Rob." I half laughed and half moaned, his lips working magic as his hands brushed across the ticklish skin on my sides. "Baby, you've got work." I hummed, seeing the time on the alarm clock.

"Fuck work. I love you." He continued to kiss and suck on my skin. "We have a baby that's asleep and an hour to fuck." He smiled, standing up on his knees and taking off his t-shirt. I followed his lead, removing my bra as well.

I crushed my lips to his, feeling his hands slide up and down my bare thighs. I bucked my hips as they got closer and closer to where I craved them to be. I gasped as Rob took my nipple into his mouth, sucking on it.

I laughed as he released it. "Oops." He coughed.

"You get milk in your mouth?" I frowned, stroking his cheek with the back on my hand. He looked so embarrassed.

"Yeah." He admitted, looking a little down.

"Hey," I tipped his chin up so that he would look at me. "It's okay. I...I found it quite sexy." I blushed.

"Really?" A smile broke out of my face.

I nodded. "Really."

Rob pressed a kiss to my lips, his arms wrapping around me. I pulled him down for a hug, our bare chests stuck together. I ran my hands over his shoulders, looking him in the eyes as we kissed. I hummed as his hands came up my sides, rubbing the swells of my breasts.

I smiled as Rob pulled back, looking down at me. "I love you." I told him, my hands on his cheeks, looking him in the eyes.

He kissed me again. "I love you, more."

I laughed. "Hardly."

My laughter was silenced when Rob moved south, his kisses stopping at the band of my panties. He tucked his thumbs into them and pulled them over my hips and down my legs. I kicked them off the rest of the way, moaning as he opened my legs.

I gasped as I felt him suck on my body, his tongue thrusting deep into me. I tangled my hands in his hair, tugging on his soft locks. "Oh, Rob, fuck." I struggled to breathe as the pleasure built up.

"Mm." He groaned in response, pulling my hips closer to him and moving me down the bed.

I smiled, raising my arms over my head and throwing my head back as my back arched through my orgasm. I moaned loudly, too loudly. Both Rob and I looked at the crib as we heard Milo's little whines, his legs moving under his blanket.

We waited for a minute, letting our a sigh of relief when his body stilled and sleep overtook him. "Close call." Rob said.

"Very close." I mumbled, reaching into the bedside drawer and taking out a condom. "Here." I gave it to Rob, smirking as he took it from me. He was just so sexy.

I watched him roll it on himself, our eyes locking. He crawled up on the bed, over me, in a predatory way. I lay back, watching him. He was so sexy. I loved this man with everything in me.

I moaned into his mouth as he captured my lips in a kiss, his tongue swirling with mine as he positioned himself at my entrance. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, my hands tangling in his hair as he slid into me.

"Ah," I pulled away from him lips, the sensation was too much.

Rob made love to me soft and slow. He pressed sweet kisses all over my face, his hands lacing with mine and holding me as we both came unglued, riding our orgasms. I frowned when his phone rang.

"You can get it." I ran my fingers through the soft chest hair that he had.

I watched him stretch over with his long arm, getting his phone and placing it to his ear. "Yeah. I woke up late," He winked at me. I held back my giggle. "I'm on my way over. Give me ten minutes. Kay'. Bye." He spoke into the phone, ending the call.

"I've got to go. I'm seriously late." He pulled back from me.

"Okay," I nodded, sitting up and wrapping my arms around my legs that I pulled to my chest. I hated that he had to go.

Rob stopped getting ready, coming to sit down with me on the bed. He pulled me into his arms, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Don't look at me like that." He pleaded.

"Like what?" I wondered, looking into his eyes.

"You look so sad. It hurts me." He frowned.

I forced a smile. "I wish you could stay. But it's okay that you can't." I whispered.

"I know. But in the next week I'll be off and I won't leave your side." He promised. "I love you." He hugged me tightly to his chest.

I nodded, kissing his shoulder. "I love you, too."

I lay back on the bed, covering myself with the sheets. I watched Rob get ready, rushing to get out the door. "Forget something?" I smirked, watching him leave after kissing Miles and then me. "Here." I passed him his phone. "See you tonight." I smiled.

"See you later." He left.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Lounging

**K****RISTEN POV – CHAPTER 21:Lounging **

I lay back on the couch, resting my head on the pillows as my body sank into the soft leather beneath me. I smiled down at Miles, watching him lie on my chest. He was stomach down on top of me, his little head resting on my breastbone.

His hand stretched up and curled into my hair that draped itself over my shoulder as he breastfed from my nipple, his mouth greedily tugging on me for milk. I decided to breastfeed Miles today, wanting to bond with him. I didn't think of any better way to do it than have him breastfeed.

I softly rubbed his back, fixing his onesie that clipped around his diaper. His bare legs sat on either side of my ribs, his toes wiggling free in the air. He seemed to be really enjoying lying like this, as he hadn't complained so far.

I smiled as he let my breast free from his grasp, allowing me pull down my top over my exposed boob. I placed his pacifier on his lips, watching him stick out his tongue and curl his lips around the nipple, brining the pacifier into his mouth.

I stoke his back softly as he sucked, his eyes watching my other hand as I played with his fingers. His index finger and thumb took ahold of my diamond engagement ring, seeing it sparkle in the light.

His hand moved down my palm over held onto my wrist. He felt my bracelets, his fingers touching the cold metal of them and his finger delicately tracing over the band. He was mesmerized by them shining in the light. Maybe they, kind of, looked like stars to him as they shined?

Miles softly cooed, his hand coming back to rest on my stomach. I smiled. "You were once in there. " I poked at my own stomach, grabbing onto the flesh beside his hand. "You used to give me such a hard time with my bladder."

I giggled as Miles babbled in baby language, his pacifier slipping from his mouth in the process. I quickly caught it before it fell, making sure it wasn't dirty before putting it back into his mouth.

"Yeah. You used to punch and kick at momma's belly, making me go to the bathroom all the time. I thought I had a soccer played in their." I poked my stomach again, smiling as Miles watched me. He was so adorable when he looked up at me with the most innocent blue eyes and attentive expression. I melted every time he stared at me that way.

"And when momma and dada went to scans to see you in my belly, you would always roll on your back and hide from us. You wanted to be kept hidden and be a surprise. You never showed your face to us." I tickled under his chin, watching as he smiled at me, his eyes closing. "And momma always got frustrated with not being able to see her baby-goo." I whispered to him, my hands softly moving his hair to once side of his forehead to the other. "But dada always told me not to worry, that you would soon come out and reveal yourself. And you did."

I watched Miles, seeing his hands fisting in my shirt as he closed his eyes in peaceful silence. He wasn't sleeping, just resting. We were both so comfortable and content like this, we never wanted to move.

"I love you, sweetie." I kissed the top of his head, letting my hand rest on his little back as the other held his foot.

I draped a blanket over him, wanting to keep Miles warm as he wasn't wearing anything but a onesie. I rested my head more comfortably on the pillows, closing my eyes and breathing in and out.

I frowned when there was a knock at the door. Nothing like pure bliss ever lasted for long. I felt myself panic a little when the doorbell kept on ringing. Rob wasn't going to be home until late tonight and I wasn't expecting anyone. At all.

I approached the door with great caution, holding Miles tightly to my chest as I covered him with the blanket. I gulped as I peeked out the side window. It was raining heavily and the clouds overhead made it dark out. I looked at who stood at my door, seeing a man in a long black coat with the collars up around his ears. I couldn't see his face properly, only his grey hair.

I jumped when he started to pound on the door, making himself known. I didn't know who it was. I should open the door. I mean, what if it was me just scaring myself and it was someone I knew? But should I take that risk when I had Miles here with me. Alone.

"Shit." I frowned, opening the door without thinking about it. I gasped. "Fuck, Richard it's just you." I exclaimed, immediately clapping my hand over my mouth. I shouldn't have used that foul language in front of Rob's dad or Miles.

"Who did you think I was, an axe murderer?" He scoffed in a deep english accent.

I giggled at myself, nervously. "Well, yeah, kind of." I nodded.

His eyebrows flew up and a chuckle left him lips. "So silly." He shook his head, bringing in a load of grocery bags.

"What's all this?" I wondered, seeing him walk down the hallway towards the kitchen. It was obvious he had been here before. He knew his way around.

He set all the bags on the kitchen counter, turning to face me. "Grocery's. I have been getting them for Rob since I've been here." He told me, smiling softly.

"Oh, well, thank you." I smiled back at the information he gave me.

"You're welcome." He replied, peeking in at Miles as he pulled back the blanket to look at him. "Aw, look at him." He smiled. He looked so proud.

"Yeah, he just got to sleep." I smiled, reaching up and rubbing his hand that was balled into a fist as his head was tucked into the groove of my shoulder.

"Are you okay to put away the groceries? I have to get back to Clare, we're going out for lunch." He informed me.

"I'm fine here." I assured, softly hugging him as he made his exit.

"Oh, and before I forget." He turned in the doorway, the rain bucketing down onto the street outside. "Sunday dinner at ours this weekend. Be there at about 2ish." He told me.

I nodded. "Anything I can do to help?" I wondered, wanting to assist in anyway I could.

"How about dessert? I love that pie you make." He smiled like a kid on christmas morning.

"You got it." I waved, closing the door so the cold wouldn't get in.

I walked back into the living room and placed Miles in his cradle swing to sleep. I watched him front the kitchen as I put everything away, looking at options for what I could make for dinner tonight.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Freezing

**KRISTEN POV – CHAPTER 22: Freezing **

After Richard dropped off the groceries, I got started on making dinner. I decided to make shepherd's pie, since that was the only dish I could think of that I had enough groceries for to be able to make it.

By the looks of what groceries Richard had been bringing Rob, it looked as if my hubby had been on a bad diet of microwave dinners. It made me feel bad since I knew he couldn't cook. I made the food when we were together. I was the cook. And I felt as if it was my job to keep Rob healthy and fed. He was mine to take care of.

I ate dinner alone that night, leaving leftovers on the counter for Rob to heat up. I knew he would be late, but I wasn't expecting him to be gone for most of the night. It hadn't occurred to me until I had text him that he was doing an eighteen hour shoot today.

I put Miles into his crib. He had been bathed, fed and changed, so there was no reason why he shouldn't go to bed straight away. I watched him in the dark as his eyes fell closed and within five minutes he was out like a light.

I sighed, rolling onto my back and looking up at the ceiling as I tangled myself into the covers. It was hard to sleep without Rob by my side, especially when I wasn't tired. All I wanted to do was get up and wander around; but I knew if I did that then I would never get asleep.

I rested my head on Rob's pillow, breathing in his scent. I curled up into a ball and tucked the covers around myself. I was forcing myself to go to sleep by making myself comfortable. Way too comfortable.

I found myself kicking off the covers and rolling around, constantly tossing and turning until I eventually fell asleep at nearly one in the morning.

Rob must have filtered in at some point during the night, because, when I woke up at four in the morning, needing to desperately go to the bathroom, he was beside me in the bed. I smiled to myself as I heard his _loud_ snores. He only snored like that when he was exhausted.

My poor hubby.

I climbed back into bed with him after using the loo, snuggling up to his freezing back and pulling the covers over him. I didn't want him to get anymore cold than he already was, especially with the sound of the wind rattling the windows. It must have been freezing out.

I curled up to Rob, feeling that he was cold all over. He must have just gotten in if his body was at this temperature. His feet were like ice-cubes and his hands and arms were frozen. My poor baby. I didn't want him to get sick.

I made sure he was wrapped up in the covers and extra blankets before going out into the kitchen, seeing an empty plate in the sink. I was glad that he had eaten something. I didn't like knowing he had an empty stomach going to bed.

I heated up the kettle, getting out two hot water bottles and filling them up. It was the quickest was to warm up the bed. I screwed on the tops of them and brought them back to our room. I put one at Rob's feet and the other by his side, so it lay by his torso.

"Mm." Rob hummed, his eyes opening a little.

"Shh, go back to sleep." I ordered, kissing his forehead as I got under the covers with him.

"It's warm." He rasped out, his hands touching the hot water-bottle. He sounded so tired and as if he had a head cold forming. His voice had that sexy, head cold, spice to it.

"I know, baby." I whispered, placing my hand on top of his and cuddling closer.

"It was so cold." He shivered. "On set I had to walk through the street with a pair of shorts on and a top, pretending that it was a hot night out. It's minus two degrees out." He frowned, pulling me closer to him and stealing all of my body heat.

I rubbed his back and kissed the groove of his shoulder. "It's okay, baby. You can sleep. I'll warm you up." I assured, holding him tightly to me.

"I love you." He slurred, sleep already claiming his body.

"I love you, too, Rob." I kissed the tip of his nose, running my hand through his soft hair and letting my legs tangle with his. He was shaking he was so cold. I felt as if I were holding an ice-cube to my body.

I held Rob while he slept, making sure we were as warm as a hot red radiator before I let myself fall back into a dreamless sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!**


	23. Interactions

**KRISTEN POV – CHAPTER 23: Interactions **

I lifted the coffee mugs into my hands and walked back into my room. Rob lay in bed, his eyes closed, but I knew he was awake. His breathing was too quick for him to be asleep.

It was two in the afternoon, and other than looking after Miles, we both hadn't gotten out of bed. We were exhausted. The both of us hadn't slept too well. I kept waking up and Rob was too cold, even when the bed was roasting hot.

"Here's your coffee." I mumbled, placing it on his bedside table.

"Thanks." He grumbled, rubbing his hands over his eyes.

I climbed into bed beside him, leaving my coffee to cool beside his. I sat cross legged on the bed, leaning forward and holding onto Rob's bent leg. I set my hand on his calf, letting my fingers run through the soft hairs on his leg as I rested my cheek on his knee.

I looked back at him, breathing in deeply. "Do you have work today?" I wondered.

"Tonight." He frowned.

I frowned, too. That meant I was having dinner alone again. Even our friends were busy or on tour. It was a working day as well, so nobody had time to go out. I hated eating alone at night. I was so lonely. And I hated saying that when I had my baby, but Miles couldn't talk back or assist me in anyway.

"Don't look so sad." Rob whispered, softly. He reached up and held my hand, his thumb rubbing back and forth soothingly.

"I'm not sad." I protested. "I just wish we could spend more time together. I mean, today has been wonderful. We've snuggled for practically the whole day, but I hate that it gets interrupted by work." I frowned, running my hand over my eyes.

Rob sat up, sitting me on his lap and snuggling me into his arms. I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck, breathing in his sent. We both didn't need words to express the want to just be able to spend uninterrupted time together as a family.

This was why we were going on holiday; to spend time as a family on our own with no work to get in the way. We needed to spend time away together and reconnect. We needed to bond with our baby and give him all the attention he deserved.

"Five more working days." Rob whispered into my ear. "Next Saturday morning we'll be on our way to the Caribbean."

"I know." I nodded into his neck, softly giving him a kiss. "I just miss being home with you, Miles and the dogs...playing in the living room and laughing about stuff. I've missed you being home."

Rob tightened his arms around me, nuzzling his face into my hair. "Five days." He repeated.

I smiled, lifting my head and kissing his lips. "I love you."

He kissed me back, his hand caressing my side. "I love you, too, honey."

Rob and I sat holding each other, sharing soft kisses and caresses. It was nice to just be held by the man I loved. I wanted nothing more right now.

"I think our coffee is cold." Rob broke the silence, making me laugh. Such a statement after a romantic moment.

"Who cares about the coffee..." I scoffed.

"I do." He said jokingly with a chuckle.

I slapped his shoulder playfully, giggling as my eyes came across Miles. He was sitting up in his crib, his hands holding onto the railings as he peeked through the slit. He was watching us with a content expression on his face. He was just staring while sucking on his pacifier.

"Our baby has awoken." I smiled, sitting back on my side of the bed.

Miles stared up at me and made a humming nose to get my attention. I looked down at him, "What?"

He spit his pacifier out and his chin quivered as he looked up at me. Miles lifted his arms above his head, his hands opening and closing. He wanted to be up with Rob and I in bed. He wanted our attention.

"Come here." Rob smiled, reaching into the crib and picking up our baby. Miles smiled, becoming calm.

"You like daddy being home?" I cooed as he sat on Rob's lap beside me. His answering smile said it all.

I smiled widely as I watched Rob lean down and kiss the top of Milo's head, snuggling his little body to his chest and cradling him in the most adoring way. I couldn't get enough of seeing them together. I melted every time I watched their interactions.

"Miles loves his dadd." I whispered to myself as I watched Miles snuggle into Rob's chest, looking up at Rob's face.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!**


	24. Morning

**A/N - Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I just flew home from a business trip that my company sent me on, and now I have been told that they are sending me to Germany for the rest of the year...so I'm in the middle of moving from the US to Germany. Please be patient with updates, it's going to be a hectic few weeks for me! - LoveRobsten**

**KRISTEN POV – CHAPTER 24: Morning **

I shifted. My face deepening itself in the soft pillow that lay under my left cheek. I wasn't sure if I was awake, sleeping or still dreaming as I felt whisper soft kisses be placed on my shoulders.

I kept my eyes closed, enjoying the warm, wet and extraordinary sexy kisses that my body had the pleasure of feeling. I breathed in deeply, feeling large soft hands caress my warm sides as his lips moved down to my chest.

"Mm." I felt myself moan involuntarily, as he swirled his tongue over the centre of my chest.

I heard a tremble of laughter sound out. I smiled. His laughter was the most beautiful sound on this earth. Well, maybe the second most beautiful! Our baby's laughter was _thee _most beautiful.

"You got to stop that." I hummed, my eyes fluttering open.

"Why?" Rob whined, kissing at my chest again.

I ran my hands through his hair, softly fisting it. "Because, Miles is going to wake up in a minute.." I reminded him.

"I doubt it." He shot back, kissing at my neck.

I hummed at the sensation, my fingers playing in his hair. "When did you get home?"

Rob had been out filming a night shoot, so I had gone to bed alone last night not knowing when he would be back. But I was glad that he was back with me now.

"I just got in." He continued kissing my neck.

"You should sleep." I softly massaged the nape of his neck, moving my head to meet his lips.

I closed my eyes, basking in the feeling of his tongue swirling with mine. It made me moan. We both groaned in frustration when hearing little fussing noises come from the crib. Miles was awake.

"Told you." I said to Rob as I pulled back, staring into his delicious blue eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved it off with a pout.

I giggled, pecking his lips. "Sleep." I muttered, turning to take Miles out of his crib.

I picked him up, my nose crinkling at the smell of his diaper. No way was I going to let Rob sleep through this one. "Don't sleep." I changed my mind, looking at Rob who was already laying down. "Here." I handed him Miles.

"Oh, wonderful." He got a whiff of the smelly diaper. "Thanks, Kristen." He got off the bed with a frown on his face, going to change Miles' diaper.

"You're so welcome." I called as I got up, pulling Rob's hoodie over me.

I went to the kitchen and started on making coffee and breakfast. I wasn't sure if Rob was up to eating, but I knew he hadn't eaten since last night when I made dinner. I was just pouring the coffee into mugs and heating up the frying pan when Rob came in with Miles on his hip.

"You want food, baby?" I wondered, going to the fridge and getting a bottle of milk for Miles.

"Yes please." He smiled, kissing Miles' forehead and taking the bottle from me.

I started on scrambled eggs and toast, making some bacon strips and sausages to go with it. I brought our two plates to the table, seeing Miles in his baby bouncer on the kitchen table. I sat down, gulping my coffee.

"Tired?" Rob wondered, watching my need for caffeine.

"No, thirsty." I shrugged in explanation. "What did you do last night?" I wondered.

"Shot a fight scene in this studio." He smiled. "I didn't have to do much, my body double did. So I got to sleep for awhile, while he had to do all these stunts." He munched on his toast.

"That's good. So, you're not tired then?" I wondered.

He shook his head. "Not really. I'll make it through the day."

I smiled, "Then we can have some fun adult time when it's nap time." I looked at Miles and then back at Rob.

Rob laughed, shaking his head. "That bad, huh?" He cocked an eyebrow at how much I needed him.

"Yeah. Why, you don't want to?" I asked.

He almost choked on his toast. "Of course I want to." He nodded.

I giggled at how desperate he sounded. And I felt the same way he did. It was hard to make love around a babies schedule. But I wanted to make sure I kept mine and Rob's physical relationship at a high. I wanted us to remain close and connected.

I felt his hand on my knee, bringing me out of my thoughts. He smiled down at me and I smiled back, leaning up and sweetly kissing his lips.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too, honey. So much." He kissed me again.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

***SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES***


	25. Teething

**A/N - Hey guys, I hope you're all having a better weekend than I am! Packing up all my stuff is proving to be very tiring and boring. I never knew I had so much crap until now! Enjoy the rest of your weekend:) - LoveRobsten**

**KRISTEN POV – CHAPTER 25: Teething **

I giggled as I watched Rob and Miles play on the floor as I sat snuggled up on the sofa. Miles was on his tummy, his arms and legs kicking about as he scooted around. He was only able to stomach crawl, unable to put weight on his legs yet.

Rob sat beside him, watching as Miles slowly moved towards him to try and catch the toy that Rob had in his hands. Miles would always groan in frustration when Rob moved the toy further away from him when it was almost in his grasp.

"Aw, don't be mean." I scolded Rob playfully, watching as Miles slumped in defeat.

I watched him roll onto his back, looking up at Rob and holding his arms above his head as he tried to get the toy. I smiled when Rob gave it to him, hearing Milo's giggles as he held it in his hands and brought it to his mouth.

"Oh, no. Don't eat it." Rob shook his head as Miles chewed on the plastic toy, softly moving it away from his mouth.

I snuggled into the sofa with a blanket over me, watching Miles. His appearance seemed to be different today. His cheeks were a little more rosy than yesterday, and he was constantly drooling. I noticed a rash on his chin was starting to form because of his pacifier and drooly' chin. It was concerning me. I was afraid he was coming down with something; I hoped it wasn't the flu.

"Heh," I heard Miles squeal in discomfort.

I looked down at him, sitting up on the couch. "What happened?" I asked Rob, picking up Miles as he wailed.

"I don't know. He was chewing on the toy and playing and then he just erupted into tears." Rob came over to me, frowning as he watched Miles.

I softly rocked him as he cried hysterically, tears dripping off of his chin. "Oh, baby." I kissed his forehead, feeling that it was warm. He had a fever.

"Rob, can you get the diaper bag?" I pointed to the bag beside the door.

He brought it over to me and I rummaged through it for the thermometer. "Baby, go to daddy." I kissed Miles's forehead and passed his to Rob. I frowned when not finding the thermometer, going to look in our room.

I felt my skin tingle with goosebumps when I heard Miles scream out from the living room. He was hysterical. And it scared me. I had never seen him cry this bad before. He was usually such a happy baby, that was never this loud. This was so off his normal mood.

It was startling to me that one minute he was fine and the next he was this hysterical. I sighed in relief when I found the thermometer in my other baby bag and brought it with me to the living room.

I saw Rob walking around and rocking Miles in an effort to calm him down, but nothing was working. He tried so many different ways of holding Miles, trying to burp him and pass gas, but it didn't help. Miles continued to wail at the top of his lungs.

"Lets see if he has a temperature." I mumbled, standing beside Rob and placing my hand on Milo's back. My poor baby. It was breaking my heart to see him like this.

I took Miles into my arms and set him on the sofa. I undid his onesie and took one of his arms out. I carefully placed the thermometer under his arm and kept it there. I took it out from under his arms and frowned when looking at it. "A hundred and one." I said to Rob. "He's got a fever."

"Can you give him something for it?" Rob redressed him, taking a crying Miles into his arms.

I watched Miles for a minute, seeing his hand on his chin. I cocked my head, a lightbulb going off. "He was chewing on a toy, right?" Rob nodded. I pulled down Miles's bottom lip and got my answer. "He's teething. His gums are all white and sore." I winced, his pain paining me.

"We should give him a cold teething ring." Rob suggested.

"And some baby Tylenol." I added.

I got the Tylenol out of the diaper bag and put some onto the plastic spoon. I put it into Miles' mouth, despite his protesting cries. He choked on it through his sobs, but I got it down his throat which made me feel better.

Rob patted his back while walking into the kitchen and grabbed a cold ring from the fridge, handing it to Miles and placing it on his lips. Miles chomped down on it as I wiped away the drool on his chin. He winced while his gums rested against it, looking at Rob and I with glassy eyes. But at least his wailing had stopped.

"My poor little love bug." I cooed, rubbing his back and taking him into my arms as he reached for me.

I snuggled him into my chest and swayed my hips as I rocked him. I kissed the top of his head as he rested on my chest, his little moans filling my ears as he chewed on his cold toy. Miles was still very fussy and whiny, but I was glad he had stopped crying.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. Into The Night

**KRISTEN POV – CHAPTER 26: Into The Night**

"Ugh, why isn't he asleep?" Rob groaned as he rocked Miles back and forth around the living room. He had been doing so for the last hour.

Miles hadn't settled down all day. He had been fussing since his hysterics earlier this morning. He refused his bottle and I knew he was hungry because he had eaten very little all day. He wouldn't take his pacifier or allow us to put him down for two minutes. He wanted to be constantly held. It was draining.

"What time is it?" Rob wondered.

"Seven." I mumbled.

"Shit. I'm late." He frowned.

"You're working tonight?" I exclaimed, crossing my arms over my chest. _How the hell did I not know this?_

"Yeah. I told you I have a week of night shoots." He shot back.

I couldn't believe he was going to leave me with Miles like this. "Fine, then just go." I said harshly, instantly feeling bad.

"It's not like I want to go. But I have too." Rob frowned, passing me Miles as I took him into my arms.

"I know. I know." I shook my head, breathing out my anger. "Sorry. I'm just tired." I sighed out, bouncing a screaming Miles.

"I know you are. And I'm sorry I have to go. I'll be home at around five or six in the morning." He mumbled.

I nodded, kissing his lips before he went. I rocked Miles in my arms, fighting the tears as I heard the front door closed. I wasn't mad or annoyed that Rob had left; I knew he had a job to do. I just hated being on my own like this.

We had dealt with Miles all day, never getting a break from the crying. And I hurt for Miles because he was like this, but I hated not getting a moments peace or finding any answers. I didn't know what I could do to help him. I had read all of the baby books and everything I had learned from them didn't work. I felt like a horrible mother.

"Shh," I shushed Miles as he began to hiccup out sobs. "I know you're hurting, baby." I kissed his forehead.

I walked around the apartment with him, taking off his little pants and leaving him in his white onesie. I was hoping that it would cool him down a little, as his skin was flaming hot. I tried to feed Miles his bottle, only getting it thrown on the floor. He screamed in anger, annoyed that I tried to make him suck on his bottle again.

I sighed in frustration, bouncing him in my arms to try and soothe him. I went into the living room and got the baby Tylenol off of the coffee table. I had only given it to him once today, so I decided to give it to him again before he went to sleep. I was hoping that we could get a little bit of sleep, it would do us both a world of good.

I put a dropper in his mouth, squeezing the medicine into his mouth. He took it unwillingly, but I got it into him and that's all that matters.

I gave Miles his cold teething ring and he bit down on it, still not letting me put him down in his cradle swing or crib. I sighed, breathing out as I sat back on the couch, looking at Miles as he chewed, the drool dripping off of his chin.

I cuddled him in my arms, hearing his pained moans as he held the teether to his mouth. I rubbed his back, giving his feet a little massage as I yawned.

Today hadn't been what I planned out in my head. After Miles being hysterical all day, sex with Rob was the last thing on my mind. We were both frustrated that Miles hadn't gone down for a nap, but there was nothing we could do about it. And with as tired as I was, all I did was want to curl up in bed and sleep.

I fought to keep my eyes open as I watched Miles. He looked up at me, his cheeks bright red and his face stained with tears. "My poor baba." I cooed, bouncing him on my lap.

I went into our room, wanting to lie down in bed. I needed to be comfortable in bed as I was starting to become uncomfortable after standing for most of the day while holding Miles. I placed Miles on the covers, watching him as I took my shirt off, no bra on me. He hummed. I cocked my head to the side. I hadn't tried breastfeeding him, and at this point, I didn't care that I wanted him bottle fed all the time. If he would take my nipple, I wasn't going to argue. I would do anything for him to eat. It was worrying me that he hadn't drank much milk today; I didn't want him getting dehydrated.

I stripped down into my panties and put on a pair of Rob's boxers. They were baggy and comfortable. I liked wearing them.

I took Miles into my arms and lay him on his back as I lay on my side. I brought his mouth to my nipple, helping him latch on. He looked a little unsure at first but sucked anyway, and when he found it to be not that painful, he placed his hand on the side of my breast and sucked harder to get the milk out.

I smiled, stroking his back. I was glad that he was _finally_ eating. It meant that he might sleep for a little bit with a full stomach. I reached over and turned off the lights, making the room dark. I rubbed Miles' back as he ate, getting a blanket and draping it over his little legs.

I watched him in the dark seeing his eyes close as he ate, little hums showing me that he was still awake. Miles let go of my nipple after a half hour of sucking, moving his face away from it and bringing his teething ring to his mouth. I smiled. He wasn't crying anymore. It looked like the Tylenol and breast milk had helped.

I swaddled him in a blanket, wanting to keep him warm. I cradled him in my arms, making sure he was safe before closing my eyes. I waited until he was asleep before I left myself drift off. It was nice to _finally_ get some shut eye.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. Exhausted

**KRISTEN POV – CHAPTER 27: Exhausted**

I frowned when I heard wailing. I hoped I was dreaming. I really, really hoped I was dreaming. But I knew I wasn't as a hand curled in my hair and tugged painfully on my strands.

"Ow, Miles." I rubbed my head, opening my eyes and taking his hands out of my hair. "That's bold." I told him, but he wasn't listening, he was just screaming.

I frowned and sat up in bed, bringing him up into my arms and kissing his forehead. I softly rocked him and checked his temperature. He had a slight fever. I sighed, getting up off the bed and going to change his diaper.

I lay him on the changing table and cleaned up his dirty bum before rocking him in my arms in an effort for him to stop crying. I tried breast feeding but he didn't want any milk. He didn't want anything I tried to give him.

I sighed, turning on a lamp in the living room as I bounced him in my arms. It was two in the morning, and I was exhausted. I had only gotten five hours sleep. I couldn't wait for Rob to get home. He could deal with Miles while I got to sleep. It was a sly punishment for not being here right now.

I knew it was mean of me to think like that, because he _couldn't_ be here. He was at work making money to provide for us. It wasn't his fault for not being here. I was just tired and turning into a bitch. But I was a tired bitch that had been dealing with all of the crying all day. It was draining me. I just needed another two hours sleep and I would be fine.

I shushed Miles as he wailed and sobbed, tears fell off his chin as he dribbled. I frowned, wiping his face with my hand. "Come on, little man, calm down." I whispered to him as he cried.

I walked into the kitchen, giving him a little bit of Tylenol and his teether. He took them willingly and chewed on his teether, his moans filling my ears. "That's better." I cooed, rocking him. I wished I had a rocking chair here, it would make everything so much easier. It would mean I didn't have to stand all the time while bouncing him.

I went into the living room, unable to stand I was so tired, and sat on the couch. Miles moved sideways, wanting out of my arms. I sat him up beside me. He looked at me as he chewed on his teether, falling back against the soft leather.

"Look what time it is." I showed him my phone. "Three thirty in the morning." I frowned.

He looked up at me, his innocent eyes making me melt. How could I be annoyed at him? His cuteness made up for all the frustration I felt. "You're just too gorgeous for your own good." I told him, making him smile. "How do you even know what I'm saying?" I felt my eyebrows knitting together. I was officially crazy; I thought my five month old baby knew what I was saying.

I frowned as Miles started to cry again, "Really, baby?" I groaned, taking him into my arms.

He held his hand to his mouth. I moved it away and pulled down his bottom lip. He had a bottom tooth coming up, I could see the swelled gum where the tooth was starting to cut out of. It looked very raw to me and as if it had a long time to go before surfacing.

My back clicked in pain as I got up with Miles on my hip. I frowned, but didn't listen to the groans of my back as I walked with Miles all around the apartment, even looking out the window. But it was too overcast to see the stars. I frowned, again. At this point, nothing was working for me. I was failing and I hated it. Miles wouldn't stop crying.

I heard a key in the door and I looked over my shoulder, seeing Rob come in. _What was he doing here at this time?_

"You're still awake?" Rob frowned as he came into the living room, shrugging off his coat and setting a bag on the coffee table.

"Got up about an hour and a half ago. What are you doing home?" I wondered, giving him Miles willingly as he reached out for him.

"We wrapped a little early. We'll finish the shoot next week." He informed me, rocking Miles as he cried. "Did you get any sleep? How's he been?"

"I got about five hours. I got Miles to breast feed before finally getting him asleep. But now he is fussy again. I gave him Tylenol but it doesn't seem to be working." I frowned.

"I rang my mom last night...well she rang me to remind us about Sunday dinner tomorrow, but anyway, she recommended cold yogurts and stuff. It's the way to keep him fed and it'll settle his gums a little." Rob told me. "Also cold drinks can help. I'd bypass warming his milk and keep it cold." Rob suggested.

I nodded, bringing the bag of stuff he bought into the kitchen and putting it away. I yawned tiredly. It was nice to have Rob home, as I was dead on my feet. I wasn't sure how much longer I could go without sleeping.

"I need to go to bed." I said to Rob, wobbling as I walked to our room.

I didn't even hear his response before I was out cold, floating in a dreamless sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!**


	28. Attention

**KRISTEN POV – CHAPTER 28: Attention**

I hummed as I felt strong arms wrap around me. I snuggled into them, holding his hand tightly in mine. Our fingers laced together, firmly set high on my stomach as we lay in bed together. I arched my neck as I felt Rob's lips press themselves to my sensitive skin.

"Mm," I moaned, his other hand setting itself on my bent knee and sliding its way up my bare thigh.

"I love you." Rob whispered. His voice was so soft and warm and incredibly sexy.

"I love you, too." I replied, smiling as his whisper soft kisses became a little harder. "Ah," I gasped as he bit down on my shoulder, his tongue swirling around my sensitive skin.

I squeaked as Rob rolled on top of me, making me feel his weight. I smiled up at him, cupping his cheeks in my hands. His eyes stared down at mine, the both of us locked in a loving gaze.

"I'm so happy to be back in your arms." I told him, my forehead resting against his as our lips were an inch apart. "I've missed being able to hold you like this and snuggle."

"I've missed having you in my arms. And I'm sorry I've been a little absent these past few days. I'm just tired with shooting and Miles with his teething; it's a lot to deal with. I just really want to focus on us from now on. I want us to make more time for each other, because, I've hated having to be separated from you all the time.

"Wether its from Miles needing your attention or work. It's draining me. And I need you Kristen. I need you so fucking much." He buried his head into the crook of my neck.

I felt myself tearing up a little as he said that. I wrapped him in a tight hug, my hand fisting his hair softly as I kissed the side of his head. He needed TLC. He needed to be minded and loved and I definitely wanted to be the one to give him all of that.

"I'm here, Rob." I assured, holding him tighter. "I'm here."

"I know." He said, slightly muffled, as his kissed the side of my neck while pulling back to look at me.

I looked up at him as he held his weight up on his arms, his hands on either side of my shoulders. He looked down at me, smiling. It was his happy smile. His loving smile. That smile that told me how happy and in love he was with me.

"I don't want you to think that my attention needs to be shared between you and Miles." I admitted. "Because I love you both. And I want you to both be happy."

Rob smiled to himself, a soft grin lifting his lips. "I know." He nodded. "I don't feel as if you don't pay attention to me or I'm being left out of things. Not at all. I just want love you, hold you, practice making babies with you, sleep off our tiredness and start going out as a family again. I want to spoil all the time I get with you and Miles." He told me. "I don't feel as if I've been able to do that. And it's frustrating. That's why I can't wait for this holiday."

"I can't wait for it either. No schedules to get in the way. Just you, me, our baby boy and two weeks of pure bliss." I smiled excitedly. "We just have four more day. Two of them shooting days. Then were on a plane out of here."

Rob chuckled. "I guess you're right." He sat back on his legs in between my thighs. He set his hands on my bent knees, opening my thighs a little wider.

I giggled. "Doing something fun?" I teased.

He winked. "Mm," He hummed, letting his finger slip between my thighs and rub me over my panties.

"Rob." I gasped, throwing my head back. His long fingers really knew how to work me.

He smirked a little, continuing his sweet torture as he let his fingers dance on my body. He made me see the stars, twice, before I sat up and flipped us over so that I could be on top. I giggled as Rob tickled my sides while I sat on his thighs. I was trying to be quiet because of Miles; but Rob was making it difficult.

I placed my hands on his chest, softly tugging on his chest hair. I leaned down and kissed his lips, letting my tongue swirl with his as I brushed my body over his boxers, feeling him grow bigger and bigger underneath me.

"Shit." I heard a cuss escape from his mouth as I kissed and licked my way down to the waistband of his boxer-briefs.

I peeled them down, smiling as his body sprang out. I hummed, taking ahold of him. I ran my hand up and down his shaft, leaning in to kiss his head before taking him into my mouth. Rob grunted, his body tensing as he bucked his hips.

I slowly ran my tongue up and down him, letting my mouth do all the work as my hands rested on his thighs. "Kristen." He grunted out, his voice locked.

I lifted my mouth from him, rubbing my hand across my lips discreetly as I watched him pull a condom on. I smiled, grabbing Rob's hands for balance as I moved over his thighs and lowered myself down onto his rock hard cock.

"Fuck." I gasped, letting him burry himself deep inside of me.

Rob held onto my hips, letting himself move inside of me until he couldn't go any further. I bit my lip. This felt incredible. We hadn't done this in a few days and I had really, really missed it.

I placed my hands on the headboard above Rob's head and began moving with his help. I was moaning and groaning way too loud, but I didn't care. I was loving reconnecting with Rob. I loved being like this with him.

I gasped as he took control, gripping my hips in his hands and moving in and out of me. His fast movements made me scream as the pleasure built up. "Come on." He grunted, slapping my ass as he quickened his pace.

I came unglued in that instance, kissing Rob's lips and moaning into his mouth so I didn't wake up Miles. Rob rode his own orgasm, his lips attacking mine as our tongues fought for dominance.

I collapsed down on his chest, unable to sit up any more. "I love you." I kissed his cheek, my hands in his sweaty hair.

"I love you, too, honey."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
